Nach dem Fluch
by She-Elf
Summary: ENDE Achtung SLASH! --- Jack hat sein Schiff wieder und segelt raubend und plündernd über die Meere. Doch eines fehlt ihm noch zu seinem Glück. Oder EINER.... wie gesagt, Slash. Rated-R
1. I

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Das folgende ist Rated R.. es behandelt Slash... also sexuelle Beziehungen Mann/Mann. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, jetzt umkehren!!**

Die Handlung spielt nach dem Ende des Filmes. Ich war so frei, dem guten Jack was zu unterstellen... naja, es noch deutlicher zu machen, als es eh schon war *lach*

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo mich die Handlung hinführen wird, aber das ist ja das spannende....

---------------------------/////---------------------------

I  


Captain Jack Sparrow hatte besseres zu tun, als über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken. Er hatte sein Schiff zurück, die Black Pearl, der Fluch war aufgehoben, und noch besser; er hatte wieder eine Mannschaft! Junge, kräftige Piraten, mit denen er nach zehn Jahren endlich wieder die Meere unsicher machen, rauben und plündern konnte! Er hatte alles, wonach er sich gesehnt hatte. Also kein Grund, mehr als nötig über die vergangenen Wochen nachzudenken.  


Lässig lehnte er sich gegen das Steuerruder und sah hinaus auf die Weite des Meeres, in der Hoffnung, irgendwo dort draußen ein Schiff zu entdecken, das er überfallen konnte. Er brauchte dringend Gold. Die Mannschaft wurde unruhig, und er selbst brauchte unbedingt eine Abwechslung.  


Doch nirgends ein Schiff. 'Bitte,' dachte er zerknirscht, während seine dunklen Augen erneut über den Horizont wanderten, 'lass irgendwo eine Handelsfregatte sein, ein kleines, schnuckeliges Schiff, ohne Waffen, mit Gold und Silber an Bord... nur für mich!' Doch seine Bitte blieb ungehört. Nichts regte sich, außer den Wellen.  


Und wie aus dem Nichts sah er wieder das Gesicht vor sich. Das Gesicht, das er seit Tagen aus seinem Kopf verdrängte, ja schon verbannte. Und das doch immer wiederkam. Das Gesicht von William Turner.  


Wieder trug es ihn zurück in die Vergangenheit, an den Tag, als er sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte... "Schöner Hut!" Das waren seine letzten Worte an ihn gewesen, bevor er sich auf elegantem Wege dem Galgen entzogen und sein Schiff aus dem Hafen geführt hatte. Ja, der Galgen. Einmal mehr war er ihm entgangen, auch wenn ihm diesmal jemand behilflich gewesen war. Ein jemand, dessen Unschuld und Aufrichtigkeit seinesgleichen suchte. Dessen Seele so rein war wie die frisch gewaschenen Segel der Marineschiffe... dessen Augen so tief waren, wie... Stop!  


Ruckartig schüttelte Jack Sparrow den Kopf und versuchte dadurch das Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge loszuwerden. Will Turner war alles, was er selbst nicht war. Ehrlich, gepflegt und gutaussehend. Ja, verdammt gutaussehend sogar! Das mußte er nicht ganz ohne Neid anerkennen. Und das machte ihn unglaublich anziehend. Doch eines war der Schmied nicht... an Männern interessiert.  


'Was solls?' dachte der dunkelhaarige Mann zerknirscht und sah hinüber zum Heck des Schiffes. Es gab andere Männer in der Karibik - willigere Männer, besser aussehende Männer, reichere Männer... und doch - es gab nur einen William Turner.  


Langsam formten sich Gedanken in seinem Kopf... Gedanken, die zu Plänen wurden, Pläne, die in ihrer Gewagtheit kaum zu übertreffen waren... doch war es nicht genau das, was ihn reizte? Einen kaum umsetzbaren Plan zum Gelingen zu führen? Einen Weg zu finden, das Unmögliche möglich zu machen? Einen Schatz zu finden, der nicht gefunden werden wollte?  


Ein Grinsen breitetet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ja, das war es. So würde es gehen...  


"Männer!" rief er siegessicher über das Deck. "Wir ändern den Kurs!"

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Das folgende ist Rated R.. es behandelt Slash... also sexuelle Beziehungen Mann/Mann. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, jetzt umkehren!!**

Shelley... danke für den Tipp! ;-)

---------------------------/////---------------------------

II  


Er hatte alles, was sein Herz begehrte. Er hatte seinen Ruf wiederhergestellt, die Schmiede von dem Trunkenbold Brown übernommen, seine Vergangenheit ein wenig gelüftet - und nicht zuletzt die Frau gewonnen, die er begehrt hatte, seit er England verlassen hatte: Elizabeth Swann. Kurz gesagt, er war rundum glücklich. Was noch könnte ihm zu einem erfüllten Leben in Port Royal fehlen?  


Will Turner's Augen schweiften über die Einrichtung der Schmiede. Es war noch viel zu tun, und er plante viele Veränderungen. Denn jetzt, wo Elizabeth bald seine Frau werden würde, wollte er so viel wie möglich arbeiten, um ihr all das ermöglichen zu können, das ihres Standes gerecht war. Schließlich war sie die Tochter der Gouverneurs.  


Elizabeth... Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er sie im Geiste vor sich sah. Zwei Monate waren vergangen, seit er ihr einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Und in weniger als einem Monat würde sie seine Frau werden. Und dann war sein Leben perfekt. Er würde die Zeit des Zweifeln vergessen, die Erinnerung an seine Herkunft, an seinen Vater, und daran, daß er einem Piraten geholfen hatte und beinahe selber einer geworden wäre. Nein, das alles war nur geschehen, um Elizabeth zu retten.  


Er war kein Pirat. Auch wenn in seinen Adern das Blut eines Freibeuters floß. Nein, er war ein ehrenhafter Mann - ein Schmied, und bald würde er ein Ehemann sein.  


Entschlossen verwarf er alle Gedanken an die Vergangenheit und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Seit er die Schmiede übernommen hatte, hatte er viele neue Aufträge erhalten. Schwerter, Degen, Dolche; prunkvolle Stücke, deren Fertigstellung sogar ihn an die Grenzen seiner Fertigkeiten brachten. Doch auch da wuchs er bei jedem Stück über sich hinaus. Er war ein guter Schmied. Nein, ein besonders guter Schmied. Denn er legte in jede Arbeit sein ganzes Können, seine gesamte Erfahrung und sein Herz. Wie bei allem in seinem Leben.  


Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen. Er drehte sich um, doch alles war wieder ruhig. Er hätte schwören können, die Tür gehört zu haben, doch nichts hatte sich bewegt. Mißtrauisch verharrte er und ließ seine Augen durch den Raum wandern. Es war jemand hier, da spürte er. Doch entdecken konnte er niemanden.  


Sicher spielte ihm seine Vorstellungskraft wieder einen Streich. Das wäre nicht das erste Mal, seit dem Abenteuer, das er mit Jack Sparrow erlebt hatte. Denn seit der Zeit hatte er immer wieder von finsteren Gestalten geträumt oder geglaubt, jemanden im Dunkel einer Ecke ausgemacht zu haben. So wie jetzt.   


Jack... unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Alles in allem war er eine schöne Zeit gewesen, wenngleich eine spannende, gewagte und nicht zuletzt lebensgefährliche - aber doch eine schöne Zeit. Er hatte viel gelernt und Dinge entdeckt, die bisher nicht zu seinem Weltbild gehört hatten. Denn was in seinen Augen böse gewesen war, wurde plötzlich gut, und das Gute hatte sich schnell als nicht ganz so ehrenwert herausgestellt, wie er gedacht hatte. Menschen, die er zu kennen glaubte, hatten sein Vertrauen missbraucht, und die er für falsch gehalten hatte, hatten sein Leben gerettet. So wie Jack. Der Pirat mit dem Herzen am rechten Fleck.  


Wieder ein Geräusch. Und diesmal hörte er es ganz deutlich. Er wirbelte herum und erstarrte - "Jack!"

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	3. III

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

Hm... Schwerter, Dolche, Degen, Säbel,... ich bin neu in dem Metier, also verzeiht mir solche Fehler.. *gg*

---------------------------/////---------------------------

III  


"Jack!" Der überraschte Ausruf seines Gegenübers ließ Jack Sparrow grinsend innehalten. "Will!" erwiederte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, während er nun ganz aus dem Schatten hervortrat und den Kopf leicht neigte. Wie hatte er diesen Anblick vermißt. Die dunklen, langen Locken, zu einem Zopf am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden, die tiefbraunen Augen, und den immer ein wenig melancholisch aussehenden Gesichtsausdruck. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte er ohne weitere Umschweife.   


"Du hast mich erschreckt!" "Oh, das wollte ich nicht." Er hob entschuldigend die Hände, um sie jedoch sofort wieder sinken zu lassen. Kein guter Augenblick für Annäherungsversuche.  


"Was suchst du hier?" In der Stimme des Schmiedes klang eindeutig Argwohn mit, doch Jack beschloß, das galant zu überhören. "Was ich hier suche? Nun - dich." Er lächelte, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst. "Ich brauche deinen Rat."  


"Meinen Rat?" Will legte skeptisch die Stirn in Falten. 'Ja,' dachte Jack amüsiert, 'und nicht nur den... doch dazu später.' Er ließ seinen Blick über den dunkelhaarigen Mann wandern und grinste. "Ja," sagte er dann. "Deinen hochqualifizierten, fachmännischen Rat." "Weswegen? Brauchst du wieder jemanden, der dich vor dem Galgen rettet?"  


"Also, Will, wo denkst du hin...?" Jack rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte gespielt enttäuscht den Kopf. "Ganz im Gegenteil, lieber William. Ich habe vor, seßhaft zu werden." Will starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Du hast.... WAS?" "Nun, ich wußte, daß dich das überrascht, aber es ist in der Tat so." Er ging um den Schmied herum und fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort. "Weißt du, William, die Tage auf der Insel, die ich einsam oder auch in Gesellschaft deiner bezaubernden Elizabeth verbringen durfte, haben mir einiges klar gemacht." Er sah zur Decke der Schmiede und hielt kurz inne, bevor er mit den Händen gestikulierend weitersprach. "Das Leben besteht nicht nur aus Rauben und Plündern, nicht nur aus Schiffen und Häfen, Silber und Gold, sondern aus weitaus mehr, und ich bin entschlossen, nach dieser langen Zeit meinen eigenen Hafen anzulaufen und dort zu bleiben." Er drehte sich beifallhaschend zu Will um, der ihn jedoch nur verständnislos ansah. "Und wo soll das sein?"  


"Ja, genau dazu brauche ich dich ja, William." Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Piraten war unübersehbar. Er trat näher an den Schmied heran und raunte, "Du kennst dich doch mit solchen Dingen aus, oder?" "So, tue ich das?" Will's Gesichtsausdruck schwankte nun zwischen Unglauben und Irritation, und Jack war sicher, daß er ihm kein Wort glaubte. Ein wenig zu früh, aber das machte nichts.  


"Jack, ich glaube dir kein Wort - wie immer." "Wie immer... soso." Unwillkürlich mußte Jack lachen. Er kannte ihn nur zu gut, der gradlinige, ehrliche Schmied... doch war es andersherum genauso. Und gerade das war ja Teil seines Plans gewesen. Er hatte seine Neugier geweckt. Und jetzt war es an der Zeit, zu seinem eigentlichen Anliegen zu kommen...  


"Du glaubst mir nicht?" wiederholte er gedehnt. "Nun, ich habe nicht gesagt, von welcher Art Hafen ich spreche, oder?" Er blieb dicht vor ihm stehen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Aber ja, du hast recht. Eigentlich ist es etwas anderes, das ich von dir möchte." 'Etwas ganz anderes...' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und konnte sich ein vielsagenden Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Ich möchte, daß du etwas für mich schmiedest." sagte er geheimnisvoll. "Etwas... besonderes."  


"Was denn? Ein Schwert? Einen Säbel? Und wenn ja, womit willst du das bezahlen? Ich nehme nichts von deinen erbeuteten Schätzen." Will's Augen waren jetzt direkt vor ihm und das Funkeln darin brachte seine Nackenhaare dazu, sich aufzurichten. "Nein, sicher nicht." sagte er ruhig. "Warte es doch erst einmal ab, und dann reden wir über die Bezahlung." Er grinste. "Doch ich bin sicher, wir werden uns sehr gütlich einigen..."

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

Dank an alle, die Reviews geschrieben haben! *freu* Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das Tempo einhalten kann, aber ich geb mir alle Mühe... also, weiter geht's!

---------------------------/////---------------------------

IV  


Gütlich einigen? Will Turner zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen zusammen. Jack's Grinsen machte ihn irgendwie nervös. Die ganze Situation machte ihn nervös. Der Pirat, so dicht vor seinem Gesicht, der überzeugte Ausdruck in seinen Augen, und dieses Anliegen... Er hatte keine Ahnung, worauf Jack Sparrow hinauswollte. Und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  


"Was willst du, Jack?" fragte er ruhig, während er langsam einen Schritt zurückging, um der beklemmenden Nähe des dunkelhaarigen Mannes zu entfliehen. Zwar war er ihm schon öfter so nahe gewesen, doch irgendetwas in dem Gesicht des Piraten sagte ihm, daß es diesmal anders war.   


Sofort ging auch Jack einen Schritt zurück und hob entschuldigend die Hände. "Du bist doch ein Schmied, William." erklärte er schnell. "Und dazu noch ein sehr guter, wie man sagt. Und das, was ich für dich habe, ist eine Herausforderung an dein Können. Denn es zu schmieden, kann nur jemand, der wirklich außergewöhnlich... gut ist."   


Der Blick des Piraten ruhte auf ihm, ja durchbohrte ihn regelrecht, und allmählich beschlich Will ein seltsames Gefühl. Er kannte es bereits von der Zeit, als er gemeinsam mit Jack auf der Interceptor gesegelt und der Black Pearl nachgejagt war, und es war in der Tat ein für ihn ungewohntes Gefühl. Es war verwirrend, aber nicht unangenehm. Doch genau wie damals verdrängte er es auch jetzt.  


"Und was ist es nun?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd, während er sich abwandte und begann, die angefangenen Schwerter auf dem Arbeitstisch zu sortieren. "Etwas besonderes." "Ja, das sagtest du schon. Aber was?" Er hörte die Schritte hinter sich und hielt inne. Jack stand direkt hinter ihm. Er wußte es, er fühlte es. Er spürte seinen Atem in seinem Nacken. "Etwas sehr besonderes." Die rauhe Stimme des Piraten ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. "Etwas, dessen Gebrauch auch du zu schätzen lernen könntest."  


Diese Stimme... Unwillkürlich hielt Will den Atem an. Er spürte die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, und ein plötzlicher Instinkt riet ihm davon ab, sich umzudrehen. Er wußte, was ihn dort erwarten würde, und er war nicht bereit, sich dem zu stellen. Denn noch immer weigerte er sich, sich selbst gegenüber einzugestehen, daß ihm die Nähe von Jack Sparrow behagte. Daß er sie vermisst hatte, und daß er jetzt, wo nur wenige Zentimeter sie voneinander trennten, etwas fühlte, das ihn innerlich aufwühlte. Nein, es erregte ihn. Und das beunruhigte ihn zutiefst.  


Er atmete tief durch und stützte die Hände auf den Tisch. "Was ist es, Jack?" Er hoffte inständig, daß die Überleitung zu seiner Arbeit den Piraten auf andere Gedanken bringen und ihn aus dieser Lage befreien würde, denn je länger er hier verweilte, desto stärker fühlte er sich in seinen Bann gezogen. "Du solltest es mir sagen, denn sonst kann ich es nicht schmieden."  


"Oh ja, ich werde es dir sagen." Die Stimme war nun direkt neben seinem Ohr. "Viel besser noch... ich werde es dir zeigen...!" Er schluckte. Warum nur war er sicher, daß ihn das, was Jack vorhatte, nur noch weiter in Bedrängnis bringen würde? Er schloß kurz die Augen und versuchte, das Hämmern seines Herzens zu ignorieren, doch auch das mißlang. "Zeigen?" wiederholte er schwach. Was um alles in der Welt meinte er? Er war nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte, doch sich einfach abwenden und weggehen wollte er auch nicht. Er konnte es nicht. Zu sehr fühlte er sich von der Situation gefangen, von der Neugierde und der Ungewißheit gefesselt. Und mit jedem von Jack's Atemzügen, der über seine Haut streifte, stieg seine Erregung.  


Er versuchte, Halt an der Tischkante zu finden, an irgendetwas, das ihn davon abhalte konnte, seinen Empfindungen nachzugeben, denn noch immer sträubte er sich gegen das plötzliche Verlangen, das allmählich Besitz von ihm ergriff. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Es konnte, nein, durfte nicht wahr sein.  


"Ja, William, zeigen." hauchte die Stimme in sein Ohr, und wieder durchfuhr ihn ein Schauer, der sein Innerstes nach außen zu kehren drohte. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Fingernägel in die Tischkante gruben, und zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, die sich langsam seinen Hals hinauftastete.   


"Und ich kann dir versprechen, du wirst es mögen..."

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	5. V

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

Ja, was ist es denn nun, wovon Jack die ganze Zeit faselt.....? *ggg*

---------------------------/////---------------------------

V  


Jack spürte deutlich, wie der junge Schmied zusammenzuckte. Sein Nacken schien sich unter der Berührung seiner Hand in Stahl zu verwandeln. 'Sehr gut.' dachte er zufrieden. 'Sträube dich ruhig noch dagegen.' Ihm war klar, daß Will es ihm nicht leicht machen würde, doch die Tatsache, daß er noch immer unbewegt am Tisch stand und sich nicht längst seinen Avancen entzogen hatte, zeigte ihm, daß sein Plan aufgehen würde.  


Will Turner wollte ihn. Er wußte es nur noch nicht. Doch sein ganzer Körper rief förmlich nach ihm - sein beschleunigter Atem, das Zucken seiner Wangenmuskeln, während er verzweifelt gegen seine Empfindungen ankämpfte...- tief in seinem Herzen wartete er nur darauf, daß Jack fortfuhr.  


Oh ja. Er würde fortfahren. Er würde ihn immer tiefer in den Strudel des Verlangens ziehen und ihn so weit bringen, daß es kein Zurück mehr für ihn gab. Doch er mußte raffiniert vorgehen.  


Langsam ließ er seine Fingerspitzen weiter über den Hals wandern. Er strich die dunklen Haarsträhnen beiseite, die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatten, und fuhr sanft über die zarte Haut über der Halsschlagader. Dann beugte er sich vor und verharrte mit seinen Lippen dicht über seinem Nacken. Wie leicht wäre es jetzt, ihn zu küssen. Mit seinen Lippen seine Haut zu liebkosen. Mit seiner Zunge den Weg seiner Finger nachzuzeichnen. Er war ihm so nahe, er roch ihn, er wollte ihn. Doch um ihn zu kriegen, durfte er ihn nicht küssen. Nicht jetzt.  


Zögernd zog er den Kopf wieder zurück und griff mit der anderen Hand in seine Hosentasche. Er fühlte das Metall, zog es heraus und legte den Gegenstand vor Will auf den Tisch. "Weißt du, was das ist, William?" raunte er, ohne die Hand vom Hals des Schmiedes zu nehmen.   


Sein Kopf war jetzt neben dem des jüngeren Mannes und er konnte die Überraschung sehen, die in dessen Blick geschrieben stand, während er den metallenden Gegenstand bestrachtete. "Nein." antwortete er leise. "Was ist das?" "Fass ihn an, Will. Er beißt nicht." Er beobachtete, wie der Schmied seine Hand von der Tischkante nahm und sie dem silbernen Ring näherte. So schöne Hände... begnadete Hände, rauhe Hände... Was würden diese Hände alles mit ihm anstellen, wenn sie nur am richtigen Ort wären...?  


Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen und genoß das Ziehen, das bei der Vorstellung daran seinen Körper erfüllte. Will's Hände auf ihm, Will's Hände auf seiner Haut, auf seinem erhitzten Fleisch, Will's Hände dort, wo er sie in diesem Moment so dringend benötigte. Er spürte seine Erregung schmerzlich anwachsen, und drängte sich gegen den Schmied, jedoch ohne ihn in eindeutiger Weise zu berühren. Er durfte ihn nicht verschrecken. Nicht jetzt. Er musste seinem Plan folgen. So schwer es ihm auch fiel.  


"Das, mein lieber William, ist ein Cockring." erklärte er, während auch er nun seine Hand zu dem etwa talergrossen Ring führte. Er ließ seine Fingerspitze über das noch warme Metall gleiten, und berührte dabei wie beiläufig Wills Hand. Sofort wollte dieser seine zurückziehen, doch er hielt sie fest und hinderte ihn so daran. "Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn sich dieser Ring fest um deine edelsten Teile legt?" raunte er verführerisch. "Wenn er dich zu ungeahnten Gefühlen bewegt, deine Manneskraft so weit steigert, daß du zu Dingen fähig bist, von denen du bisher nur zu träumen gewagt hast?" Er strich langsam mit den Fingerspitzen über Will's Handrücken, und mit jedem Wort näherten sich seine Lippen Will's Hals. "Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Will?"  


---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	6. VI

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

höhö.... ich sehe, auch ihr seid gespannt darauf, was Jack nun mit diesem netten kleinen Ring anfangen wird. *kicher*

Pucki - ja, das du sowas ahntest war mir klar! *lach*  
Einen ganz dicken *knuddel* für meine Lieblingsknolle.... schön weiterlesen. allerdings.. öhm... ist die Igdee mit diesem Ring nicht von mir, muß ich gestehen... es war ein bunny, das mir so gaaaanz zufällig über den Weg gehoppelt ist. Danke an dieser Stelle an den Bunnyzüchter... du weißt, wer du bist! *grinz*  
Einen ganz besonderen *knuddel* auch für die kleine Lady... danke für die lieben Worte, und mach schonmal die kalten Dusche bereit. Denn...

...jetzt geht's weiter!

---------------------------/////---------------------------

VI  


Lippen. Er spürte Jack's Lippen auf seinem Hals. Und er hörte seine Stimme. Ein Säuseln, das ihm mit jedem Wort die Gänsehaut über seinen Körper laufen ließ. Er nahm nicht wahr, was er sagte, nur, wie er es sagte. Und jede einzelne Silbe machte ihn schwächer. Ließ seine Knie weich und seinen Kopf nutzlos und leer werden.  


Aber waren das wirklich seine Lippen oder war es nur sein Wunsch danach, daß er ihn endlich berührte? Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, sich zusammenzureißen, das Schwindelgefühl zu ignorieren, das immer mehr Besitz von ihm ergriff. Jack schien überall zu sein, ihn überall zu berühren; an seiner Hand, seinem Hals, seinem Rücken - doch wie und wo er es tatsächlich tat, vermochte er nicht mit Sicherheit zu sagen. Er wußte nur eins - er wollte nicht, daß es aufhörte.  


"Stell es dir vor, William." forderte Jack ihn nun auf, und Will hatte Mühe, den Sinn dieser Worte auszumachen. Was sollte er sich vorstellen? Diesen Ring um sein... um sein... Er schluckte. Wozu sollte das gut sein? Viel lieber hätte er jetzt etwas anderes dort... eine Hand, seine Hand. Denn alles, woran er im Moment denken konnte, war das erlösende Gefühl, wenn er sich selbst dort berührte.  


Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, was er tun würde, wenn er jetzt alleine wäre. Wenn Jack nicht hinter ihm stünde und er unbeobachtet wäre. Wie er sich ausziehen und mitten in den Raum stellen würde, nackt, erregt, um sich dann langsam und sanft selbst zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Er sah alles genau vor sich; jede Einzelheit, jede Berührung, und er spürte das Kribbeln, das seinen Körper erfasste. Er fühlte seine Hände, die über seine Haut strichen, seine Arme, seinen Hals, seine Brust, und bereits der erste Kontakt mit seiner Brustwarze ließ ihn vor Erregung zusammenzucken. Ja, genau so würde er es tun - genau so würde er sich streicheln, sich massieren, sich stimulieren.  


Und er spürte noch etwas - eine Hand, die sich langsam um den Stoff über seinem Glied legte. Jack's Hand!  


"Was...!" Entsetzt riss die Augen auf und erstarrte. Es waren Jack's Hände die ihn streichelten, Jack's Finger, die seine Brustwarze umschlossen hielten, und zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er fest, daß er sich in Jack's Armen befand, sein Hemd bis zum Bauchnabel geöffnet. "Ganz ruhig, mein Freund." raunte Jack, während er ihn enger von hinten umschlungen hielt. "Du machst das richtig gut mit dem Vorstellen...."  


Will hörte sein Lachen, und für einen Augenblick überlegte er, dem Piraten mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen zu schlagen, doch zu eng hielt er ihn in seiner Umarmung gefangen und zu verheißungsvoll waren die Berührungen, mit denen er ihn dem Wahnsinn immer nähertrieb.  


Nein.., nicht aufhören, Jack.

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	7. VII

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash.** Wer das nicht lesen möchte, noch ist Zeit, umzukehren....

@Rhodorik: Keine Ahnung, ob's zu der Zeit schon Cockringe gab... nennen wir es mal künstlerische Freiheit *g*  
@siri: Das fällt dir aber früh auf... *lach* und hm... ja, ich denke, diese Schmiedearbeit kommt noch zum Einsatz - mal schauen *eg*  
@Shelley: höhö... du denkst aber auch an alles... nein, die Tür ist noch nicht abgesperrt...  
@Astarothe: gehts noch? *lach* alles wieder okay bei dir? *kicher* *Fächer reich*  
@WillsBonnyLass: Nun... *gg* willkommen an Bord, Pirat! Und ja, *g*, die Vorstellung fand ich auch.. öhm... heissssss

So, aber nun weiter...:

---------------------------/////---------------------------

VII  


Er hatte ihn. Er hatte ihn fest in seinen Armen, und spätestens jetzt wußte er, daß der Schmied ihm erliegen würde. Die Art und Weise, wie er sich gegen ihn lehnte, das unterdrückte Stöhnen, das seinem Mund entwich, und seine eindeutige Reaktion auf die Berührungen waren Beweis genug. Sein Plan war aufgegangen - Will Turner war sein.  


Lächelnd legte er seine Hand enger um die Wölbung von Will's Hose, während er mit der anderen Hand ein weiteres Mal über die erhärtete Brustwarze strich, um sich dann der anderen zuzuwenden. Mit wenigen geschickten Bewegungen rollte und knetete er sie zwischen seinen Fingerkuppen, und jeder einzelne Laut, den er dem Schmied dadurch entlockte, ließ seine eigene Erregung steigen.  


Und wie sehr er bereits erregt war, war auch für Will längst kein Geheimnis mehr - zu dicht drängte er sich gegen ihn. Doch es gab kein Entrinnen für ihn. Selbst wenn er es vesuchen würde; Jack hatte nicht vor, ihn gehenzulassen. Und er bezweifelte stark, daß er dazu überhaupt noch in der Lage war.  


Nein, Will Turner war wie Butter in seinen Händen. Wartend. Willig. Und wenn er ihn nur noch ein wenig länger berührte, würde auch sein letzter Zweifel verflogen und seinem Verlangen gewichen sein. Dem Verlangen nach ihm - nach Jack Sparrow.  


Der Gedanke daran, was nun bald folgen würde, brachte das Blut in seinen Adern zum Kochen. Er würde ihn hier, in seiner eigenen Scheune in für ihn neue Gewässer entführen und ihm zeigen, daß der Hafen eines Mannes nicht unbedingt der einer Ehe mit einer Frau sein musste. Im Gegenteil. So, wie er sich in diesem Moment vor ihm wandt, war es für Jack keine Frage, daß sich Will zu Männern mindestens genauso hingezogen fühlte wie zu Frauen. Auch wenn das für den Schmied sicher eine neue und zugleich erschreckende Erkenntnis war.  


"Weißt du, William," begann er grinsend, während er mit seiner linken Hand mit leichten Druck über den Stoff von Will's Hose strich, "wenn du mir so einen Ring geschmiedet hast, werden wir beide noch viel mehr Spaß miteinander haben, das verspreche ich dir. Denn dieser hier ist leider nur geliehen... und nebenbei bemerkt..." Sein Griff um Wills Glied wurde fester, "dürfte er dir auch nicht so ganz passen."  


Er hörte, wie Will die Luft einsog und ließ seine Finger jede Einzelheit unter der Hose ertasten. "Nein," raunte er dann neckend, "für dich brauchen wir einen größeren Ring. Wir wollen doch nicht, daß deine edelsten Teile darunter leiden, nicht wahr? Das wäre wirklich eine Schande!"  


"Jack...." Es war nur ein Hauchen, und das Zittern in der Stimme des Schmiedes war mehr als nur eine Aufforderung an ihn, weiterzumachen. Und das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Langsam, und ohne seine andere Hand von Will's Brust zu nehmen, glitt seine Hand höher zum Bund der Hose. Mit geschickten Handgriffen öffnete er den Verschluß und tastete dann unter dem Stoff wieder hinunter, zum erhitzten Fleisch, das nur darauf wartete, von ihm berührt und weiter erregt zu werden.  


Kaum hatte er es berührt, löste sich ein Stöhnen aus dem Mund des Schmiedes, tief und grollend, das nun seinerseits dem Piraten für einen Augenblick den Atem stocken ließ. Er spürte das Pochen in seiner Hand, das Verlangen danach, befreit und erlöst zu werden, und er hörte den schweren Atem direkt neben sich. Und als sich Will's Kopf immer weiter zu ihm nach hinten legte, gegen seine Schulter drückte und sein Mund nun direkt vor ihm war, konnte und wollte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten.  


Er sah nur noch diese Lippen, den halb geöffneten Mund, nach Berührung lechzend, und die Anspannung und das Verlangen waren Will deutlich anzumerken. Er zitterte. Ein letztes mal strich er über den harten Schaft des Schmiedes, bevor er das dadurch erweckte laute Stöhnen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss erstickte.

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash.** Wer das nicht lesen möchte, noch ist Zeit, umzukehren....

Weiter geht es... leider ist das vor dem Wochenende erstmal die letzte FS. Denn ich bin net da und kann mich daher nicht weiter dem Schmied und dem Piraten widmen. Wann es also weitergeht, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Aber sicher Anfang nächster Woche.

---------------------------/////---------------------------

VIII  


Will fühlte, wie seine Knie nachgaben, als er die Lippen des Piraten auf den seinen spürte. Er küsste ihn. Ein Mann küsste ihn! Es war nicht genug, daß er ihn an seinen intimsten Stellen berührte, nein, er drang in ihn ein, seine Zunge drang in ihn ein und verschaffte sich Zugang in sein Innerstes. Nicht sanft und zaghaft, so wie er es von Elizabeth kannte, sondern bestimmt und fordernd. Und was das Schlimmste war - er konnte, nein, wollte nichts dagegen tun!  


Im Gegenteil. Er ließ es zu, ließ Jack ein in seinen Mund, ließ ihn kompromißlos alles erforschen, ertasten, erobern und verlor sich einen Augenblick lang in dem betörenden Gefühl, das ihm jede seiner Berührungen verschaffte. Seine Hand schloß sich um den Ring, den er umklammert hielt wie den letzten Strohhalm, und doch wußte er, daß auch dieser ihn nicht mehr zu retten in der Lage war. Denn dies war der Moment, in dem sich sein bisheriges Leben auf den Kopf stellte.  


Er wollte Jack. Er wollte, daß er ihn küßte, ihn berührte, und er wollte ebenfalls, daß er ihn weiter in diese neuen, ihm unbekannten Gewässer einführte. Und während Jack's Zunge sich immer drängender in ihm bewegte, seine eigene Zunge zum Kampf herausforderte, reifte in ihm die Entschlossenheit, nun all das kennenlernen zu wollen, was der Pirat ihm zu zeigen vermochte.  


Doch er würde es ihm nicht so leicht machen, das stand fest. Er würde sich nicht hier in seiner eigenen Scheune von ihm verführen lassen, wie ein unschuldiger Junge! Denn auch wenn ihn dieser Kuss mehr als erregte, so widerstrebte ihm doch die Rolle desjenigen, der sich willenlos und wehrlos hingab.  


Nein, er würde sich ihm hingeben, er wollte es, er konnte ja gar nicht mehr anders - aber solange er noch die kleinste Kontrolle über seinen Körper hatte, würde er sich Jack's Regeln widersetzen.  


Langsam drehte er sich zu Jack um und vertiefte den Kuss nun seinerseits. Er ließ sich auf das Machtspiel in seinem Mund ein und begann nun ebenfalls, den Mund des Piraten zu erobern. Getrieben von seinem rasenden Herzschlag und der Gier nach mehr drängte er sich ihm entgegen und gab dem Verlangen nach, auch dem letzten Winkel seines Mundes seinen Stempel aufzudrücken. Er tastete und streichelte, umspielte Jack's Zunge mit fordernden Bewegungen und vergaß für einen Moment alles um sich herum. Er spürte nur die Hitze, das Ziehen in seinen Leden und Jacks Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Glied lag, es massierte und ihn immer weiter auf den Abgrund zutrieb.  


Er hörte das Klirren des Ringes, der auf dem Boden aufschlug, während seine Hand sich in den langen Haaren des Piraten vergrub, seinen Kopf festhielt und ihn mit sich zusammen umdrehte, sodaß nun Jack mit dem Rücken zum Tisch stand. Noch einmal ließ er seine Zunge tief in dessen Mund gleiten, drängte seine Erregung gegen die Hand, bevor er mit seiner freien Hand hinter Jack griff. Er suchte, er fand, und mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er Jack's Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten und offenbarte die glänzende Klinge eines Schwertes.  


"Nun, Jack!" keuchte er atemlos, während er die Klinge dichter an den Hals des Piraten führte. "Es wird Zeit, daß du mir zeigst, wozu dieser Ring gut ist, findest du nicht?"  


---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	9. IX

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash.** Wer das nicht lesen möchte, noch ist Zeit, umzukehren....

Aaaaaarghhhh!!!! Ja, sicher ist es eine Schmiede, keine Scheune!!! *dumme She-Elf* hehe.. gut aufgepasst, Shelley! ;-)

---------------------------/////---------------------------

IX  


Captain Jack Sparrow konnte nicht anders - er musste grinsen. Sicher, er war überrascht über die plötzliche Wendung in seinem Plan, und die Klinge so dicht an seinem Hals behagte ihm nicht im geringsten, aber der funkelnde Blick von Will Turner war fast noch besser als die Aussicht auf einen schnellen Erfolg. Der Kerl hatte Feuer!  


Er hätte sich denken können, daß der Schmied sich wehren würde; hatte er sich doch schon immer seinen Plänen widersetzt! Doch er war tatsächlich dem Glauben erlegen, daß er Will in der Hand hatte. Schwerer Fehler.  


"Interessant." sagte er mit einem skeptischen Blick auf das kalte Metall an seiner Kehle. Hätte er ihn nicht woanders aufsuchen können, anstatt in seiner Schmiede, wo es vor Waffen nur so wimmelte? Allerdings... Wo Waffen waren, waren auch andere Dinge... Dinge, die ihm, wenn es schon zu einem Machtkampf kam, sehr gelegen kamen. Herausgefordert ließ er eine Augen abschweifen und durchsuchte den Raum. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er fündig wurde. Doch alles, was ihm nützen konnte, war zu weit weg, um es schnell erreichen zu können. Zuvor mußte er diese lästige Klinge loswerden.  


"So, William..." sagte er gedehnt, während er versuchte, sich dabei nicht mehr als nötig zu bewegen, "Du möchtest also tatsächlich genau wissen, was man mit diesem Ring macht, ja?" Er sah sich gespielt suchend um. "Wo ist es überhaupt, das gute Stück? Nicht, daß du ihn verlierst..."  


Für einen Moment lockerte sich der Griff um seine Haare, doch bevor er sich befreien und der Zwickmühle entziehen konnte, hatte Will ihn erneut fest gepackt und drückte die Klinge nun nachdrücklich gegen seine Kehle. "Netter Versuch, Jack!" zischte er gefährlich ruhig. "Doch musst du früher aufstehen, um mich mit billigen Tricks auszubooten." Ein bösartiges Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Schmiedes. "Keine Angst, ich weiß genau, wo der Ring ist. Und gleich werden wir sehen, ob er dem großen Captain besser passt als mir..."  


Jack spürte bei diesen Worten das Blut in seinen Unterleib schiessen. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt, aber die Entschlossenheit in Will's Stimme ließ jeden Winkel seiner Körpers erbeben. Allein die Vorstellung von dem, was Will vorzuhaben schien, erregte ihn. Nun, warum nicht? Warum sollte er ihn nicht das fortsetzen lassen, was so vielversprechend begann?  


Lasziv hob er den Blick und sah den jungen Mann an. "So, werden wir das?" raunte er neckend. Und sofort verstärkte sich der Druck des Metalls. "Ja, Jack, das werden wir. Du wirst es gleich sehen." Will's Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, während er begann, mit der Klinge langsam den Hals hinunter zum Schlüsselbein zu wandern und dann weiter über sein Brustbein.  


Der Pirat spürte jeden einzelnen Zentimeter, den das kalte Metall zurücklegte und dabei an jeder Stelle eine wohlige Gänsehaut hinterließ. Und er spürte, wie der Rest seines Körpers darauf reagierte. Und obwohl es ihm gelang, das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, so sprach sein Unterleib eine deutlichere Sprache, was auch dem Schmied nicht verborgen blieb.  


Triumphierend richtete sich Will auf und sah ihn an, während er die Klinge langsam tiefer gleiten ließ. Dieser Blick! Jack wußte nicht, was erregender war; das Überlegenheit in Will's Augen oder das Gefühl des kalten Metalls, das sich seinen Weg über seinen Bauch bahnte und dabei den Stoff seines Hemdes immer weiter entzweischnitt. Es war ihm auch gleich - alles an Will brachte sein Blut zum Kochen.  


Wie gebannt starrte er in die dunklen Augen des Schmiedes, badete in der Genugtuung, die ihm seine Unterlegenheit zu bereiten schien, und bemerkte nicht, wie sich die Klinge langsam unter seinen Gürtel schob, um ihn dann mit einem einzigen Ruck zu durchtrennen.  


Ein Keuchen entwich ihm, als er den Stoff seiner Hose von seinen Hüften gleiten fühlte, doch bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, hatte Will das Schwert gegen seine Brust gedrückt. "Bleib so." befahl er. "Genau so." Jack sah, wie die Augen des Schmiedes sich verengten und dann an ihm hinabbewegten, um schließlich auf seinem Unterleib hängenzubleiben. Und allein sein Blick reichte aus, um Jack's Glied vor Erregung pulsieren und anwachsen zu lassen. Das war kein bloßes Verlangen, das sich in ihnen widerspiegelte. Es war nackter Hunger. Hunger nach ihm, nach dem, was er ihm geben konnte. Und der Captain war mehr als gewillt, seinen Hunger schnellstmöglich zu stillen...

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	10. X

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash.** Wer das nicht lesen möchte, noch ist Zeit, umzukehren....

So... höhö...  
@Achema... *lachweg* Jetzt wird Jacky ge...gedingst???? muhahaha... und diese Drohung da... also, wenn du mir so drohst, schreibe ich ja nie weiter! *lach* Will darf das selbstverständlich zu gerne mit mir machen! ;-)  


Nun denn... lasset uns fortfahren...:

---------------------------/////---------------------------

X  


Unwillkürlich hielt er den Atem an, als sein Blick auf Jack's Männlichkeit fiel. Seine Erregung war nun kein Geheimnis mehr, und auch Will spürte bei diesem Anblick, wie sein Körper mit Vehemenz darauf reagierte. Er fühlte den Stoff seiner Hose gegen sein Glied drücken und für einen Augenblick spielte er mit dem Gedanken, auch sich selbst von der lästigen Kleidung zu befreien. Er wollte sein Fleisch gegen das von Jack pressen, es spüren, berühren und zusehen, wie es gemeinsam mit seiner Lust wuchs. Und er wollte, daß auch Jack ihn berührte. So wie zuvor.   


Lächelnd ließ er die Klinge an Jack's Brust herabgleiten. Fast zärtlich strich sie über seinen Bauch, um den Bauchnabel herum, um sich dann unaufhaltsam tiefer zu bewegen. Und je näher sie Jack's Glied kam, desto deutlicher zuckte und bewegte es sich unter den Berührungen. Voller Genugtuung betrachtete Will die Auswirkungen seiner Handlung, während er die Klinge nach unten zu Jack's Oberschenkel führte. Dort verharrte er kurz und hob den Blick.  


"So, Captain Sparrow..." sagte er überlegen, "Zeit für den Ring." Er ließ die Spitze des Schwertes an Jack's Innenschenkel hochgleiten und betrachtete fasziniert, wie sich Jack's Hoden daraufhin zusammenzogen. Es war erstaunlich, wie leicht er den Captain in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte. Und er hatte nicht vor, diesen Status wieder aufzugeben.  


"Er liegt neben dir auf dem Boden." erklärte er lächelnd. "Heb ihn auf." Jack's Blick folgte seinen Worten, und Will konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Doch er ließ ihm keine Wahl. Er wußte, daß Jack fieberhaft überlegte, wie er sich aus dieser Lage befreien konnte, doch Will war entschlossen, das zu verhindern.  


"Heb ihn auf." wiederholte er ungehalten, denn der Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenüber behagte ihm gar nicht. "Mach schon."  


Jack's Antwort darauf war ein süffisantes Lächeln, während er mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen aus seiner Hose stieg, ohne sich der Klinge allzusehr auszusetzen. "William," begann er belehrend, "ich glaube, ich muß dir zuvor einiges über dieses Schmuckstück erklären." Er sah ihn an und führte seine Hände zu seinem Bauch. Will's Augen folgten ihnen, und erstaunt stellte er fest, daß der Pirat begann, sich selbst zu streicheln. "Weißt du, lieber William, um dieses Schmuckstück anlegen zu können, muss man sich schon in einer etwas anderen Verfassung befinden, als ich es jetzt tue." säuselte er, während seine Hände in sanften Kreisen über seine Haut glitt, tiefer und tiefer, bis sie sich schließlich um sein Glied legten. "Und da du mir dabei ja nicht helfen willst, muß ich es eben selbst tun." Er hob den Blick und sah Will aus vor Erregung dunklen Augen an.  


Will schuckte. Wie oft hatte er sich schon selbst berührt, sich mit seinen Händen zum Höhepunkt gebracht, doch der Anblick des Piraten, der sich selbst mit einfachen Bewegungen stimulierte, raubte ihm den Atem. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf Jack's Hände, die immer wieder über sein Glied strichen, den harten Schaft massierten und dem Piraten wohlige Seufzer entlockten. Das alles verursachte ein betörenden Ziehen in seinen Lenden, und es kostete ihn all seine Beherrschung, um nicht selbst aufzustöhnen.  


Er vergaß alles um den Ring; und in Gedanken berührte er ihn nun seinerseits, streichelte über die heiße Haut, folgte jeder von Jack's Bewegungen mit seiner eigenen Hand, und allein diese Vorstellung ließ sein Herz rasen.  


Er bemerkte nicht, wie er das Schwert sinken ließ, und als er im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung sah, war es bereits zu spät. Ohne daß er etwas dagegen tun konnte, schlug ihm Jack das Schwert aus der Hand und drängte ihn nach hinten gegen die Wand der Schmiede. Er war viel zu benommen, um dem entgegenzuwirken, und erst als er das harte Mauerwerk an seinem Rücken spürte und das Klirren der Eisenkette neben seinem Ohr vernahm, wußte er, daß Jack ihn überlistet hatte.  


"So, Verehrtester..." erklang die schneidenden Stimme des Piraten, während seine Hände nach oben gegen die Wand gedrückt wurden. "Jetzt, da du deinen Platz eingenommen hast, wirst du es ganz genau erfahren... Denn ich werde dir jetzt zeigen, wer von uns beiden der Captain auf diesem Schiff hier ist!"  


---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	11. XI

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash und ist NC-17.** Wer das nicht lesen möchte, noch ist Zeit, umzukehren....

@Yvti... öhm.. Weltrekord?? *lach* Also, du scheinst mich nicht zu kennen... aber ich schreibe "Zeitlupenslash"... soll heissen, alles dauert etwas länger, weil ich mich immer an den Kleinigkeiten aufhalten muss... *gg* Und es hat hier gerade erst angefangen, interessant zu werden.... *grins*

@Achema... pervers? Was bin ich denn dann? *grübel* *gg*

Wie auch immer - es geht weiter. Diesmal etwas länger (he, ich geb mir Mühe!):

---------------------------/////---------------------------

XI  


Mit diesen Worten griff Jack nach den Ketten, die von der Decke hingen, wickelte sie mehrmals um das linke Handgelenk des jungen Schmiedes und fixierte es so, daß sich Will zwar bewegen, ihn aber nicht erreichen konnte. Das andere Handgelenk hielt er weiterhin fest, denn ihm war durchaus bewußt, daß er nach dieser Attacke auf heftigen Widerstand stoßen würde.  


Und so war es auch, denn kaum hatte Will sich von dem Schrecken erholt, begann er, sich zu wehren und an den Ketten zu reißen.  


"Ganz ruhig, William." ermahnte ihn Jack, während er sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen ihn lehnte. "Je mehr du dich wehrst, desto unangenehmer wird es werden..." Er beugte sich vor und leckte besitzergreifend über die Wange des Schmiedes. "Also bleib ganz ruhig und warte einfach ab. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, daß es dir gefallen wird." Damit ließ er seine Zunge an seinem Ohr verharren. Er wartete einen Moment, tauchte dann ohne Vorwarnung in das Ohr ein, um sich sofort wieder zurückzuziehen und sich Will's Ohrläppchen zu widmen. Er knabberte leicht, neckte, biss, und stöhnte dabei absichtlich kaum hörbar in sein Ohr.  


Er spürte, wie sich Will's Körper vor ihm wandt. Wie er versuchte, sich den Berührungen zu entziehen, es aber nicht energisch genug versuchte, sodaß es ihm gelingen konnte. Und diese Erkenntnis zauberte ein diabolisches Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Piraten. Erneut leckte seine Zunge über das Ohrläppchen, glitt tiefer, am Hals des Schmiedes entlang, um mit zärtlichen Küssen und Bissen in seiner Halsbeuge zu verweilen.  


"Du schmeckst gut, lieber William," raunte er, "ich frage mich jetzt wirklich, ob alles an dir so einer Versuchung gleichkommt..."   


Anstatt einer Antwort spannte sich Will's Körper an, versteifte sich in dem halbherzigen Versuch einer Abwehr, die jedoch von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Denn längst verrieten ihn die unterdrückten Seufzer, die er bei jedem von Jack's Berührungen ungewollt ausstieß, und die immer lauter wurden, je fordernder der Pirat seine Zähne in seine Haut grub.  


Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ Jack seine freie Hand über die entblößte Brust des Schmiedes gleiten, rieb grob über dessen Brustwarze und nahm sie zwischen seine Fingerspitzen. Er rollte und drückte sie, und entlockte dem jungen Mann ein ums andere Mal Laute des Verlangens, denen dieser sich nicht erwehren konnte. Und jeder dieser Laute ließ ihn fortfahren, ließ ihn unerbittlicher werden und seine Fingernägel fest um die harte Erhebung schließen.  


Langsam nahm er seinen Kopf zurück und sah Will prüfend an. Der Schmied hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, in dem Versuch, seine Erregung doch noch zu verheimlichen, einen letzten Funken Widerstand zu bewahren. Doch nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, daß er sich weiterhin wehren würde. Aber Jack war klug genug, sich nicht auf diesen Eindruck zu verlassen.  


Also griff er schnell nach den anderen Kette, die in Reichweite von der Decke hinabhing, schlang sie um die rechte Hand des Schmiedes und kette nun auch sie fest, um sich dann genüßlich wieder Will's Brust zu widmen.  


Nun hinderte ihn nichts mehr daran, den Oberkörper des jungen Mannes zu erforschen, über seine Haut zu lecken und jeden Zentimeter seiner Brust mit seinen Lippen zu liebkosen. Mal sanft, mal hart, mal zurückhaltend, mal fordernd. Und doch jedesmal so, daß sich der Schmied voller Lust aufbäumte, sich ihm entgegenreckte, um noch mehr dieser süßen Qualen erleben zu können.   


Lächelnd ließ er von ihm ab und betrachtete den Schmied näher. Jetzt hatte er ihn soweit. Will wollte ihn, und es gab kein Zurück mehr. Denn er wollte nicht zurück. Sein Körper sprach eine deutlichere Sprache als seine Worte, und Jack wußte, daß er ihm ausgeliefert war. Und plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er ließ seine Hände über das offene Hemd wandern und riß es mit einem Ruck entzwei. Dann nahm er die Fetzen und schlang sie um die Augen seines Gegenübers, um ihm so die Sicht zu nehmen. Ein Knoten am Hinterkopf - fertig.  


Zufrieden mit seiner Tat nahm er Will's Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küßte ihn auf den Mund - hart und begehrend, um sogleich wieder von ihm abzulassen, bevor der vor Überraschung aufkeuchende Schmied Gelegenheit dazu hatte, den Kuß zu erwiedern. "Mein lieber William," säuselte er überlegen, "ich schlage vor, du entspannst dich. Wir haben eine lange Nacht vor uns, und wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit über hier in Ketten hängen willst, solltest du dich damit abfinden, daß du nun mir gehörst..."

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	12. XII

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash und ist NC-17.** Wer das nicht lesen möchte, noch ist Zeit, umzukehren....

Hier bin ich wieder... und es geht weiter in der Schmiede... *fiesgrinz*

@BonnyLass.... der ESEL???? *lachweg* und diesen unschuldigen Blick da.... *kopfschüttel* den nehm ich dir net ab! *kicher*....... @Shelley ..also hm... das mit der Tür... nun ja... *gg* und deine Idee mit dem Abendessen entbehrt nicht einer gewissen.. öhm.. "Atmosphäre"... *eg*. Aber ich denke, ich lasse die beiden doch erstmal allein... oder doch nicht? muhahahaaa...... @Lady-of-Gondor.. nun, ich schätze, wir möchten alle Jack's Will sein... *meld* *vordrängel*... @alle anderen... freut mich, daß es euch gefällt... und es wird noch einige Kapitelchen (anders kann man die ja net nennen *g*) geben.

So, genug geschwafelt... büddö:

---------------------------/////---------------------------

XII  


"...daß du nun mir gehörst..."  


Unerbittlich hallten Jack's Worte in Will's Kopf wider. Ein weiteres Mal rüttelte er an den Ketten, doch nichts tat sich. Er war gefangen. Und er hasste es.  


Seine Schultern schmerzten, seine Sicht war ihm genommen... doch was das Schlimmste war - sein eigener Körper betrog ihn. Nur allzu deutlich zeigte er, wie sehr ihn die groben Berührungen des Piraten erregten. Es war so ganz anders als wenn Elizabeth ihn berührte. Anders und... besser. Auch wenn er es hasste, das zuzugeben. Doch die wenigen Handgriffe des Captains hatten es bereits vermocht, jede Stelle seines Körpers in Brand zu stecken. Ihn nahezu willenlos und ergeben zu machen. Ihn nach mehr lechzen zu lassen. Ihn wünschen zu lassen, daß er fortfuhr.  


Er wagte kaum sich vorzustellen, was diese Hände noch alles ihn ihm hervorrufen konnten, wenn sie ihn dort berührten, wo sie in seiner Fantasie bereits waren. Wenn sie tiefer glitten und ihn auch von seiner Hose befreiten, um sich dann kraftvoll und rauh seiner Männlichkeit anzunehmen. So wie zuvor.  


Ein heisser Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als er die Berührung von Jack so plastisch vor seinem inneren Auge sah. Und sofort spürte er, wie sein Glied unter dem Stoff der Hose weiter anwuchs.  


Erneut rüttelte er an den Fesseln, doch diesmal weniger um sich von ihnen zu befreien sondern vielmehr als Zeichen seiner Ungeduld. Er konnte nichts sehen; er konnte sich nur auf sein Gehör und sein Gefühl verlassen. Und beides schien im Augenblick ausser Kraft gesetzt zu sein. Denn er hörte und fühlte - nichts! Kein Atemzug, kein Geräusch, keine Berührung.  


Jack schien spurlos verschwunden zu sein.  


"Jack...?" fragte er unsicher. "Was soll das? Wo bist du?" Er rüttelte ein weiteres Mal und rieb den Kopf gegen die Wand der Schmiede, um den Stoff herunter zu schieben, der seine Augen bedeckt hielt. Erfolglos. Er blieb gefesselt und blind.  


Also hielt er die Luft an und versuchte, sich auf das kleinste Geräusch um sich herum zu konzentrieren. Auf Schritte, das Rascheln von Kleidung, irgendetwas... denn irgendwo musste Jack doch sein! Doch er vernahm nicht einmal einen Atemzug. Nur das Schlagen seines eigenen Herzens. Seufzend gab er auf. Wenn es Jack's Absicht war, ihn zu quälen und ihn mit Ungewißheit zu martern, dann konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Aber er würde nicht betteln, so sehr Jack ihn auch dazu bringen sollte. Nein. So weit würde er sich nicht erniedrigen. Kein Wort der Unterwerfung würde über seine Lippen kommen. Niemals.  


Und wieder hörte er Jack's Worte... "...daß du nun mir gehörst..." Nein - auch wenn er sich nicht wehren konnte in dieser Lage, so war er doch weit davon entfernt, dem Piraten zu gehören. Er gehörte niemandem außer sich selbst.  


Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. Die Tür! Zum Teufel, was hatte Jack vor?! Ließ er ihn jetzt hier hängen? Halbnackt und gefesselt? Er fühlte, wie ihn die Panik ergriff. "Jack!" rief er, während er erneut kraftvoll an den Ketten zerrte. "Verflucht, Jack!!"

---------------------------/////---------------------------

MUHAHAHAAAAA *fieskicher* 


	13. XIII

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash und ist NC-17.** Und **jetzt** ist definitiv der **letzte Zeitpunkt** um umzukehren!

Muhahahaaa.... ich? Fies...? *diabolischgrins* nee, oder? *lachweg*

@Oktaria... Nein, ich kenne "Gefangen" nicht. Das muß ein Zufall sein.. *gg* aber vielleicht wollte ich es mal lesen? Naja, da bin ich dann ja mal gespannt, ob es weiterhin Parallelen hat... *g*

@Puck... bunnies? *hechel* her damit!

@Snuffkin... Reviewentzug? *auf die knie fall* Das kannst du mir nicht antun!! Hier.. schnell das nächste Kapitel... nur für dich *zwinker*

@Lady... er blufft? ER BLUFFT??? *empört guckt* was traust du dem armen, ehrlichen Jack zu? Moment.. *nachdenk* ehrlich? Wie war das? ... "Ich bin unehrlich, und bei einem unehrlichen Menschen kann man davon ausgehen, daß er unehrlich ist. Ehrlich!" Hmmmm....

Naja, seht oder lest selbst: *lach*

---------------------------/////---------------------------

XIII  


Captain Jack Sparrow stand reglos an der Tür und weidete sich an dem Anblick, den der Schmied ihm bot. Wie ausgesprochen erregend er aussah, wenn er wütend war! Er grinste. Vielleicht sollte er ihn noch weiter reizen... Vielleicht sollte er... Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Will vorzumachen, daß er jemanden in die Schmiede gelassen hätte; jemanden, der Will's Situation alles andere als amüsant finden würde. Jemanden wie... Elizabeth!  


Ein diabolisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, doch er wußte, daß er sich damit um jeden Spaß bringen würde. Aber das Gesicht von Will wäre es wert gewesen.  


Nein, er würde seinem Plan weiter folgen. Jetzt, da die Tür abgesperrt war und sie keiner mehr stören konnte, würde er endlich das tun, was er schon die ganze Zeit über vorgehabt hatte.  


Lautlos ging er näher an den Schmied heran. Allzu vorsichtig mußte er dazu nicht sein, denn Will versuchte weiterhin, sich von den Ketten zu befreien, was genug Lärm machte, um seine Schritte zu übertönen. Ein paar Meter vor ihm blieb er stehen und ließ seinen Blick hungrig über Will's Körper gleiten. Das Sonnenlicht tanzte auf seiner bronzefarbenen Haut, und jeder Ruck an den Fesseln ließ seine Bauchmuskeln noch deutlicher hervortreten als sonst. Er sah fast aus wie ein Gott. So unschuldig und rein...  


Höchste Zeit, ihn zu verderben!  


Entschlossen ging er die letzten Schritte auf den Schmied zu. Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, kniete er sich vor ihn, griff an den Bund seiner Hose und riss sie mit einer energischen Bewegung herunter. Will's überraschter Aufschrei ging in ein Keuchen über, als Jack seine Hände um die schmalen Hüften legte und mit seiner Zunge über das nun entblößte Glied leckte.  


"Jack... oh Gott, Jack!"   


Der Pirat grinste. "Gott kann nichts dafür," raunte er mit tiefer Stimme, während seine Zunge langsam über den harten Schaft glitt und er leichte Küsse auf die erhitzte Haut hauchte. "Ich bin es, der dir dieses Vergnügen bereitet. Dein Captain..." Er fuhr fort, neckend und kreisend jeden Zentimeter zu erkunden, zu schmecken, jede Hautfalte zu liebkosen, und sich systematisch bis zur Spitze vorzuarbeiten. Und mit jeder Berührung wuchs das Verlangen in ihm, wehte wie ein aufkommender Sturm durch seinen Körper, um sich in seiner Mitte zu sammeln. Nur darauf wartend, ausbrechen zu können.  


Sanft legte er seine Lippen um die Spitze von Will's Erregung. Sofort fühlte er das leichte Zucken, das sich durch seinen eigenen Leib fortzusetzen schien. Ein Blitz, der direkt in seine Lenden einschlug. Seine Hände verstärkten ihren Griff um Will's Hüften, hielten ihn fest, während er die Spitze ein letztes Mal umspielte, bevor er sie schließlich mit seinen Lippen umschloss und in sich aufnahm.  


"Jack..." Es war nur ein Hauchen, ein hilfloses Flehen, und das Zittern in der Stimme des Schmiedes ließ Jack seine letzte Beherrschung vergessen. Gierig saugte er das heiße Fleisch in sich auf, rieb mit seinen Zähnen über die Haut, weiter, immer weiter, während seine Finger sich in die Pobacken des Schmiedes gruben. Er verstärkte den Druck seiner Zunge, berührte die empfindliche Stelle an der Unterseite, und sofort spürte er, wie sich Will ihm lustvoll entgegendrängte.  


Und Jack ließ ihn ein, immer tiefer, getrieben von seinem Stöhnen, seinen zuckenden Bewegungen, die sein eigenes Verlangen allmählich unerträglich werden ließen.  


'Ja, William,' dachte er zufrieden, 'das gefällt dir... doch das ist nichts verglichen mit dem, was gleich auf dich zukommen wird...'  


---------------------------/////---------------------------

so.. und jetzt wünsche ich ein schönes Wochenende... *eg* 


	14. XIV

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash und ist NC-17.**

---------------------------/////---------------------------

XIV  


Will hatte das Gefühl gleich innerlich zerspringen zu müssen. Er konnte nichts sehen, und umso intensiver war dadurch seine Fähigkeit zu fühlen. Das zu fühlen, was Jack gerade tat. Was seine Zunge gerade tat, seine weichen Lippen, sein fester Gaumen... Jede einzelne Berührung trieb ihn dem Wahnsinn näher, jedes Lecken, Saugen, massieren, und er konnte dem Drang nicht länger widerstehen, seine Hüften nach vorne zu schieben, dem Mund entgegen... der Hitze, dem Ursprung all seiner augenblicklichen Empfindungen... Doch je mehr er es tat, desto mehr schien Jack zurückzuweichen.  


Verzweifelt bäumte er sich nach vorne. Er wollte... brauchte... musste mehr von ihm spüren. In ihm versinken und die Spannung, die sich unerträglich in ihm aufbaute, irgendwo entladen. Auch wenn es in Jack's Mund war. Gerade wenn es in Jack's Mund war!   


Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn erbeben. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas vergleichbares gespürt. Es war so viel intensiver als wenn er sich selbst berührte. Jede unerwartete Bewegung ließ ihn zusammenzucken, ihn aufstöhnen, ihn immer weiter in dem Strudel der Extaste versinken. Er wollte mehr. Er wollte in ihm kommen, er wollte... -  


"Verflucht, Jack!"   


Er spürte, wie die Hitze plötzlich einem kalten Luftzug wich. Wie sein erhitztes Fleisch der wohligen Höhle entrissen und der Unbarmherzigkeit der kühlen Luft in der Schmiede ausgesetzt wurde. Nur, um kurz darauf wieder darin eintauchen zu können.  


"Jack..." stieß er unter Keuchen hervor. Er wollte ihn festhalten, ihn an sich drücken, ihn zwingen, in dieser Stellung zu verweilen, doch er konnte nicht. Er konnte nur verzweifelt an den Ketten rütteln und hoffen, daß Jack nicht vorhatte, ihn weiter zu quälen.  


Erneut schlossen sich warme Lippen um ihn, raubten ihm den Atem mit entschlossenen Bewegungen, ließen sein Blut und all seine Gedanken in seinen Unterleib wandern. Stöhnend drängte er sich ihnen entgegen, um jedoch sofort wieder vor Enttäuschung aufzuwimmern. Denn wieder ließ Jack von ihm ab, ließ ihn zurück in seinem unerfüllten Verlangen, wohlwissend, daß er ihm ausgeliefert war.  


"Nicht so gierig, lieber William." hörte er die rauhe Stimme, während Jack's Hände in kreisenden Bewegungen über seinen Po strichen. "Wir haben die ganze Nacht, also entspann dich."  


'Entspann dich??' dachte er gehetzt. Wie zum Teufel sollte er sich entspannen?! Alles in ihm brannte, lechzte nach den Berührungen, die ihm jetzt verweigert wurden. Er war so dicht dran... nur noch ein wenig mehr.. wenn er sich jetzt nur berühren könnte!  


"Jack... bitte." keuchte er. "Warum quälst du mich?" Die Antwort darauf war ein Lachen. "Weil es mir Spaß macht, Will. Und, weil es dir Spaß macht." Es folgte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr der Pirat fort. "Zu viel Spaß, wie mir scheint... Das werden wir ändern müssen..."  


Will schluckte. Was meinte er damit? Was hatte der hinterlistige Hund jetzt wieder vor? Er wußte, daß er sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen konnte, und alles, wonach er sich sehnte, war eine weitere Berührung von Jack's Lippen. Nur noch ein einziges Mal, und er würde seinen zitternden Körper erlösen können...   


Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Jack ließ ihn los, nahm auch seine Hände von ihm, und Will hörte plötzlich das Geräusch seiner Schritte. Doch bevor er lokalisieren konnte, wohin er ging oder sich soweit gesammelt hatte, um ihn aufhalten zu können, vernahm er ein Rauschen, und Sekunden später erschauderte sein Körper unter eisiger Kälte, die völlig unerwartet auf ihn einprasselte.

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	15. XV

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash und ist NC-17.**

Muhahahaaa... dieses Kapitel widme ich Pucki... denn der Titel, den sie mir verliehen hat, hat mir doch glatt ein bunny in's Ohr gesetzt... *diabolischgrinz*

Ja, und dann... DANKE Leute, ihr seid Super! Über 100 reviews... *freu* das ist genial. *gg*

@Astarothe: Naja, schauen wir mal.. *gg* ich habe keine Ahnung, was Jack noch alles anstellen wird. Ich schau ja nur zu und schreibe auf *zwinker*

So, nun aber viel Spaß... ist mal wieder ein wenig kurz geraten, aber wer will euch denn verwöhnen...?

---------------------------/////---------------------------

XV  


Achtlos warf Jack den Eimer zu Boden - ein teuflisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Genau so hatte er sich das vorgestellt. Das Wasser tropfte von Will's Körper, lief schmeichelnd über jede Hautstelle und brachte seine heftigen Atembewegungen nur noch besser zur Geltung. Überall zeigten sich die kleinen Erhebungen der Gänsehaut, die die wenigen dunklen Haare auf Will's Brust aufrichteten, dem Wasserfilm auf der Haut strotzend. Und auch weiter unten hatte das eiskalte Naß seinen Zweck erfüllt, denn der Schreck und die Kälte wirkten sich wie eine plötzliche Flaute auf Will's Männlichkeit aus, was nun unschwer zu erkennen war.  


'Sehr gut.' dachte Jack zufrieden und ging näher heran. Er nahm den Ring, den er zusammen mit dem Eimer geholt hatte, und noch bevor Will zu einem Protest ansetzen konnte, begann er, den Ring behutsam über das leicht erschlaffte Glied des Schmiedes zu schieben. Er bemühte sich, ihn dabei nicht mehr als nötig zu berühren, denn wenn er ihn zu schnell wieder erregte, wäre die kalte Dusche umsonst gewesen.  


"Jack!" keuchte Will atemlos, während er erneut heftig an den Ketten zerrte. Doch es war sinnlos, ihn von seinem Vorhaben abbringen zu wollen. Jack spürte, wie sich der Körper vor ihm anspannte, und ohne auf die knurrenden Protestlaute von Will zu achten, fuhr er fort, mit geschickten Handgriffen den Ring anzulegen, bis er das Glied und die Hoden des Schmiedes fest umschloss. Nicht zu fest, aber fest genug, um die nächsten Stunden zu einem Erlebnis werden zu lassen, das er so schnell nicht vergessen würde.  


Die nächsten Stunden... nein, er hatte nicht vor, es zu überstürzen. Er wollte es ganz genüsslich ausnutzen, daß er den Schmied nun für sich hatte, ganz allein, ohne eine Mannschaft im Nacken oder gar Elizabeth. Obwohl... Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto interessanter fand er die Vorstellung, daß die Mannschaft UND Elizabeth ihnen jetzt dabei zusehen würden... Denn der Anblick von Will war nichts anderes als atemberaubend. Das würden die anderen mit Sicherheit auch zu schätzen wissen. Aber nein - es war sein Will. Sein Schmied, und er würde sich um keinen Preis mehr davon abhalten lassen, ihn sich zu nehmen. So, wie er es wollte. Schon immer gewollt hatte. Seit er ihm in genau dieser Schmiede das erste Mal begegnet war.  


Aber zuvor würde er ihn noch ein wenig quälen...

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	16. XVI

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash und ist NC-17.**

@Shelley...Jaaaa... gute Fragen stellst du dir da! *lach* Nun, das mit der Größe des Ringes... es war ja nur eine grobe Schätzung von Jack, ob er passt oder nicht. Und ob er zu öffnen geht? Muhahaaa... ja, das wüsste Will jetzt sicher auch gerne, aber ich werde das nicht verraten! *grinz*

Patricia... alles in Ordnung? Geht's der Tastatur wieder gut? *Tastentdoktor anruft* Und öhm.. Göttin? *lachweg* Zuviel der Ehre, aber danke.. *gg*

So, und nun geht es wieder weiter...

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Will zog überrascht die Luft ein, als er Jack's Hände und das kalte Metall auf seiner Haut spürte. Verflucht, was wurde das? Erst das Wasser und jetzt das! Seine Schultern schmerzten vom Zerren an den Ketten, sein ganzer Körper schien nach dem überwundenen Schock der Kälte zu brennen; hunderte kleiner Flammen, die ihn bedingungslos in Besitz nahmen. Und dann der plötzliche Druck um seine Mitte, der mit jeder Sekunde unerträglicher wurde.  


"Willst du mich umbringen?" schnaubte er wütend, während er erneut gegen das nagende Gefühl der Panik ankämpfte. Er war blind und gefangen, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was dieser Ring bewirken würde. Er war aus massivem Silber. Und sein Gefühl und der letzte Verstand, der ihm noch blieb, sagten ihm, daß das, was Jack vorhatte, auf keinen Fall angenehm werden würde.  


"Keine Angst, Will." hörte er Jack's Raunen, das ihn jedoch nicht im Mindesten beruhigte. "Dir geschieht nichts. Ich will lediglich verhindern, daß der Spaß zu früh zu Ende ist..."  


"Spaß?" protestierte er. "Für wen? Für dich? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß.... -" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Jack's Lippen erstickten den Rest seiner Worte mit einem harten Kuss. Ohne Rücksicht auf den Widerstand, den er ihm bot, drang seine Zunge in seinen Mund ein, unmissverständlich klarmachend, daß er ihm ausgeliefert war.  


Will schnappte nach Luft, versuchte, den Kopf wegzudrehen, sich ihm irgendwie zu entziehen, doch der Pirat folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen. Er hielt ihn fest, eroberte ihn. Zungen kämpften miteinander, Zähne schlugen gegeneinander, verletzten bereits errötete Haut, bis sich Jack's Geschmack mit dem von Eisen mischte... Hände auf seinem Körper, seinem Gesicht, in seinen Haaren... und sein eigenes lustvolles Stöhnen in seinen Ohren - das letzte Zeichen, das sein Körper ihn erneut betrogen hatte.  


Er hörte, wie Jack leise in seinen Mund lachte, denn auch er wußte um diesen Umstand und genoß es in vollen Zügen. Und er spürte den immer stärker werdenden Druck um sein Glied, der sein Denken nun vollends ausschaltete.   


"Jack... bitte.." hörte er sich flehen, kaum daß der Pirat seinen Mund ein wenig freigegeben hatte. "..bring es zu Ende." "Oh nein." kam die überzeugte Entgegnung. "Das werde ich sicher noch lange nicht tun." Will spürte die Zunge des Piraten über seinen Hals lecken, während suchende Hände über seinen Bustkorb fuhren und ihn sich ihnen entgegendrängen ließen. Sie berührten ihn überall, kreisten, streichelten, kratzten, doch nur nicht da, wo er sie jetzt am dringendsten benötigte. "Jack..." Es war nur ein Hauchen.  


"Ich werde dir jetzt zeigen, zu welchen Gefühlen du fähig bist, William." säuselte die Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr. "Denn das hier war erst der Anfang... " Will schluckte. Der Anfang? Er wollte keinen Anfang. Er wollte von seinen Qualen erlöst werden. Er wollte Jack... Jack auf ihm, Jack um ihn, Jack in ihm. Jack. Jetzt.  


"Ich werde dich langsam in den Wahnsinn treiben, bis du glaubst, daß deine letzte Stunde geschlagen hat." fuhr der Pirat unbarmherzig fort, ohne auf sein ungeduldiges Keuchen einzugehen. "Dann werde ich dich nehmen und in dir kommen, und du wirst glauben, zerspringen zu müssen vor lauter Lust. Doch genau das wird nicht eintreten. Denn das verhindert dieses kleine Schmuckstück." Ein höhnisches Lachen begleitet die Worte, und Will spürte, wie sich seine Kehle langsam zuschnürte. "Und du wirst alles über Bord werfen, das du dir gerade vorgenommen hast, William. Du wirst bitten, betteln und flehen, nur, damit ich dir diesen Ring wieder abnehme und du dich zuckend und wimmernd ergießen kannst."  


Will spürte das Beben, das bei diesen Worten durch seinen Körper ging. Er wußte, daß Jack Recht hatte. Und er wußte ebenfalls, daß es genau so passieren würde. Er hatte keine Chance. Er konnte nichts weiter tun, als sich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben und zuzusehen, wie er mit jeder weiteren von Jack's Berührungen unaufhaltsam seinen Verstand verlor.

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	17. XVII

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash und ist NC-17.**

Hier bin ich wieder! Sorry, hat ein wenig gedauert, aber ich wurde.... aufgehalten. *g* 

@Patricia *kicher* Platikschutz mit Regenrinne??? *lachweg* muhahahaaa... wo gibt's den denn zu kaufen? *auch eine will* und öhm... *räusper* also so viel wie HarryPotter 5 kann ich nun beim besten Willen nicht schreiben. Auch wenn ich immer vom Hundertsten ins Tausenste komme... denn diese Story sollte eigentlich nicht so lang werden... *lach* 

@Suffkin... danke, danke, danke.. ich bin nicht nur geboren, Jack zu schreiben, ich BIN Jack! *lachweg* nein, ernsthaft, es macht sooo viel Spaß Jack zu schreiben... *kicher*

@all.. also, ich sehe schon, ihr wollt auch, daß Will weiter leidet? Hm... nun, ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten... *ggg* und für die, die durch Zufall hier gelandet sind... Ahoi und YoHo! *Rum reicht* denn...

jetzt geht's weiter!

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Jack Sparrow hätte glücklicher nicht sein können. Er hatte denjenigen vor sich, von dem er seit Wochen geträumt hatte. Hilflos ausgeliefert und am Rande seiner Beherrschung stand er vor ihm, keuchend und danach lechzend, daß er seinen Worten nun Taten folgen ließ. Und genau das würde er jetzt tun.  


Lächelnd ließ er seine Hände über Will's Oberkörper gleiten. Spürte jede Rippe, jeden Muskel, bevor sie zur Seite glitten und an seinen Hüften verweilten. Seine Zunge folgte ihrem Weg, nahm die verbleibenden Wassertropfen auf, bevor sie neckend und leckend wieder nach oben glitt. Sanft umspielte sie die harte Erhebung der Brustwarze, während seine Hände sich besitzergreifend auf den Po den Schmiedes legten. Kraftvolle, straffe Muskeln präsentierten sich dort, und allein der Gedanke daran, welchen Eingang sie hüteten, entlockte ihm ein wohliges Seufzen.  


Erkundend strich er über die zarte Haut, näherte sich der Spalte, ließ einen Finger daran entlangfahren, und sofort zuckte Will zusammen. "Keine Angst," beruhigte er ihn sofort, "ich werde dir nicht wehtun."  


"Nun ja, vielleicht ein wenig...", fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu. Denn das, was den Schmied erwartete, war für ihn neu, und dadurch im ersten Moment sicherlich... ungewohnt. Doch der Pirat war sicher, daß ihn der weitere Verlauf für alle anfänglichen Unannehmlichkeiten entschädigen würde.  


Also wartete er, bis sich Will wieder entspannt hatte und beschloss dann, sich zunächst eingehender um andere Körperteile zu kümmern. Gekonnt umspielte er mit seiner Zunge die Brustwarze, nagte, knabberte und biss schließlich leicht zu, was Will sofort laut aufstöhnen ließ. Ein Zittern ging durch Will's Körper und er konnte seinen Herzschlag fühlen, der wild gegen seine Rippen hämmerte, während Jack die dunkle Erhebung erneut in seinen Bund nahm und zu saugen begann.  


Das Stöhnen aus den Mund des jungen Mannes wurde lauter, ungeduldiger, und er spürte, wie er sich begierig gegen ihn drängte. Und als Jack das leise Klappern der Ketten vernahm, fragte er sich, ob es nicht allmählich besser wäre, den Schmied von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Jetzt würde er sich sicher nicht mehr sträuben, zeigte er doch so offensichtlich, daß er über den Punkt jeglicher Gegenwehr hinaus war. Nein, sein Stöhnen war Musik in den Ohren des Piraten, und jeder lustvolle Laut spornte ihn nur noch weiter an.  


Er hob den Blick und betrachtete Will's vor Erregung erröteten Gesichtszüge, seinen halbgeöffneten Mund, an dessen Unterlippe sich erneut ein Blutstropfen bildete, und der an Sinnlichkeit kaum noch zu übertreffen war. Und jedes Lecken und Nagen spiegelte sich dort wider, ließ seine Mundwinkel zucken und seine Zunge lasziv über seine Lippen fahren, die rosige Haut benetzen, in einer unausgesprochenen Einladung.  


Umgehend ließ er von seinem Vorhaben ab und richtete sich auf. Es wäre eine Schande, diese Lippen jetzt unberührt zu lassen!  


Er beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf die des Schmiedes, forderte Einlass, während er Will's Erregung an seiner eigenen spürte. Will entfuhr ein überraschtes Keuchen, das er sofort mit seiner Zunge erstickte, die gierig in seinen Mund eintauchte und das tat, was ein anderes Körperteil von ihm jetzt allzu gerne tun würde. Sich in ihm bewegen, seine Enge um sich spüren und sich nach und nach von ihm in das Paradies geleiten zu lassen.  


Und er wußte, daß er sich nicht mehr länger würde beherrschen können. Nein, auch die Disziplin eines Piraten war irgendwann erschöpft, und je deutlicher er Will's heisses Fleisch an seinem spürte und je mehr der Schmied den Kuss erwiderte, desto wilder und tiefer drang er in ihn ein. Er wollte in ihm versinken, ihn mit seiner Zunge in Besitz nehmen, doch im selben Moment wollte er auch seine Hände auf sich spüren, diese kraftvollen, wunderschönen Schmiedhände, die ihn mit Leichtigkeit in Ekstase bringen könnten.  


Und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, fuhr er mit seinen Händen an den Armen des anderen Mannes entlang, bis hinauf zu seinen Handgelenken, um dann mit wenigen Handgriffen die Ketten zu lösen...

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	18. XVIII

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash und ist NC-17.**

@Will'sBonnyLass... öhem... *lach*.. *nick* und das mit dem Losbinden... nun ja, wir haben ja bei dir gesehen, wozu das führen kann, wenn man ihn nicht losbindet... *schauder* *g*

@Shelley.. ich hab da letztes Mal die Erklärung für den... öhm... Cockring untern Tisch fallen lassen. Das hole ich hiermit nach. Aaaalsooo *Lehrerinblick aufsetz und Zeigestock raushol*: Je nachdem, wie der Cockring angebracht wird, verhindert er das Erschlaffen und in bestimmten Fällen auch den Samenerguß. Aber sicherlich erschwert er den Erguß auch in dem Fall, wenn er über Glied und Hoden sitzt. Öhm... savvy? *g*

Soooo... ich hab nicht viel Intelligentes hier zu sagen, also lass ich es und gebe euch statt dessen das neue Chapter:

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Während Will Turner noch in dem Kuss versank, den der Pirat auf so leidenschaftliche Weise mit ihm teilte, hörte er das Klappern der Ketten und spürte plötzlich, wie der Druck um seine Handgelenke nachgab.  


Sofort nahm er die Arme herunter, vergrub nun seinerseits die Hände in den Haaren des Anderen und zog ihn noch enger an sich. Endlich konnte er ihn spüren, mit dem Daumen über sein rauhes Gesicht fahren und seinen Körper erkunden, so, wie er wollte, seit Jack ihn so überraschend dieser Möglichkeit beraubt hatte.  


Er ignorierte den noch immer bestehenden Druck um sein Glied sowie den Schmerz, der sich durch diese ungewohnte Freiheit in seinen Schultern ausweitete und strich mit ungeduldigen Bewegungen über Jack's Haut. Er fühlte, tastete, nahm alles in sich auf; jede Stelle, die er erreichen konnte. Oder besser, jede Stelle, die Jack ihn erreichen ließ. Denn sobald seine Hände tiefer sinken wollten, dorthin, wo sein eigener Körper nach ihnen verlangte, hielt der Pirat sie fest und führte sie wieder nach oben.  


"Jack, bitte..." hauchte er mit zitternder Stimme, während er einen halbherzigen Versuch startete, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. "Nein, mein Lieber." kam die Antwort, "Ich habe dich nicht losgebunden, damit du uns den Spaß verdirbst. Du darfst deine Hände benutzen, ja, du sollst es sogar. Aber laß dir nicht einfallen, dich selbst zu berühren, hörst du?" Ein drohendes Lachen kam an sein Ohr. "Denn sonst müsste ich dich leider wieder festketten, und ich bin sicher, das liegt nicht in deinem Interesse..."  


Will gab ein missmutiges Stöhnen von sich und gab auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn, sich den Anweisungen zu widersetzen. Alles, was er wollte, was er brauchte, war die Erlösung von dem unerträglichen Pochen in seinen Lenden und seinem Glied. Und er würde alles tun, damit Jack ihm dazu verhalf.  


"Sehr gut." hörte er Jack zufrieden raunen, während er ihn langsam von der Mauer wegzog. "Sei ein guter Junge, William." Zögernd setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, versuchte, trotz der Augenbinde die Orientierung in der Schmiede zu behalten. Doch sein Weg schien nicht lang zu werden, denn bereits nach wenigen Schritten spürte er Jack's Hände auf seinen Schulter, die ihn sanft aber bestimmt nach unten drückten. Widerstandlos ging er auf die Knie, um sich dann, geleitet von warmen Berührungen, auf den Rücken liegend auf dem sandigen Boden der Schmiede niederzulassen.  


"Mach es dir bequem, Verehrtester." sagte Jack nun, und das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht war nicht zu überhören. "Denn jetzt kommt der angenehme Teil."  


Der angenehme Teil? Will fühlte eine erneute Hitzewelle durch seinen Körper schiessen. Erwartungsvoll reckte er sich den Händen entgegen, die in diesem Moment über die feine Haarlinie auf seinem Bauch strichen, tiefer, immer tiefer, dem Zentrum seiner Lust immer näherkommend. Seine Finger gruben sich tief in den Sand, und unter dem Stoff seines Hemdes kniff er die Augen zusammen, während ihn jede Bewegung auf seiner Haut seufzen und stöhnen ließ.   


"Oh Gott... Jack..." Er wußte nicht, wie lange er das noch durchhalten konnte. Er hatte den Eindruck, jeden Augenblick zerspringen zu müssen... und doch tat er es nicht. Nicht, als er Jack's Finger auf der Innenseite seiner Schenkel fühlte, nicht, als sie sein Glied berührten, und auch dann nicht, als er spürte, wie seine Beine auseinandergespreizt wurden und sich erneut Jack's Lippen um seine Eichel legten.   


Nach Luft schnappend bäumte er sich auf, den Lippen entgegen, wenngleich er genau wußte, das sie ihm keine Erlösung schenken würden. Doch er konnte nicht anders.. sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr.  


Und nur wie durch einen Schleier nahm er die Hitze in Jack's Mund wahr, hörte sein eigenes Keuchen und wünschte, er könnte zerspringen, könnte dem schon schmerzvollen Druck irgendwie entfliehen,... doch im selben Moment wünschte er, es würde nie enden.

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	19. XIX

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash und ist NC-17.**

So.... für alle, die jetzt in den Startlöchern stehen... *wink* *gg*

büddöschöööön:

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Jack spürte das erregte Beben zwischen seinen Lippen, während er langsam und stetig zu Saugen begann. 'Nur ein wenig, William,' frohlockte er innerlich und ließ seine Zunge mit leichtem Druck um den entblößten Kopf kreisen. Nur noch einmal wollte er ihn schmecken, bevor er seine Beherrschung gänzlich aufgeben und seinem Trieb nachgeben musste, hier und jetzt in den Schmied einzudringen. Er würde nicht viel länger warten können, denn sein Verlangen nach ihm war kaum mehr zu zügeln.  


Doch er wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Und wenn er wollte, daß seine Worte, was das Vergnügen für den Schmied betraf, zutrafen, so mußte er äußerst behutsam vorgehen.  


Sein Blick ging zu seiner Hose, die in Reichweite neben ihm am Boden lag. Dort war alles, was er benötigte. Ein letztes Mal umspielte und liebkoste er den harten Schaft, dann ließ er ihn langsam aus seinem Mund gleiten, griff mit der Hand in die Tasche seiner Hose und nahm ein kleines Fläschchen heraus, das er neben sich auf den Boden legte.  


Besitzergreifend strichen seine Hände über die Brust des Schmiedes, über seinen zitternden Körper, der sich ihm erneut stöhnend entgegenreckte, bis hinunter zu seinen Beinen. Er schob die Hände unter die Kniekehlen und winkelte seine Beine dann neben sich an, so, daß er in genau der richtigen Position war, um...   


Lächelnd hielt er inne. In der richtigen Position, um den Himmel auf Erden zu erleben...  


Noch einmal sog er den Anblick tief in sich auf, bevor er mit hastigen Bewegungen die Flasche ergriff und den Stopfen löste.  


Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, kaum daß er die ölige Flüssgkeit auf seinen Fingern spürte. Er verteilte sie sorgfältig, verrieb sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, dann senkte er das Fläschchen und ließ wenige Tropfen auf die empfindliche Haut dicht unter Will's Hoden tropfen.  


Erschrocken zuckte der Schmied zusammen. "Jack...?" "Alles in Ordnung, Will." beruhigte er ihn schnell und begann, das Öl mit den Fingerspitzen zu verteilen und so ein wenig anzuwärmen. Im Augenwinkel sah er, wie sich der Brustkorb vor ihm heftig hob und senkte, und als er mit einem Finger sanft in die Spalte vordrang, löste sich ein Keuchen aus Will's Mund. "Entspann dich." sagte er sanft, während er seinen Finger neckend seinen weiteren Pfad entlangwandern ließ. "Es wird jetzt ein klein wenig unangenehm werden, doch ich verspreche dir, du wirst dafür entschädigt... sehr sogar..."  


Er wartete ab, bis sich Will ein wenig entspannt hatte, dann benetzte er seinen Finger erneut mit der Flüssigkeit und näherte sich zielsicher dem verborgenen Eingang... der Pforte zum Glück...

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	20. XX

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash und ist NC-17.**

-- ohne Worte -- *räusper*

---------------------------/////---------------------------

William Turner spürte, wie seine Beine weiter auseinandergespreizt wurden und sich der Finger langsam vortastete. Er würde doch nicht... Jack würde nicht... Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ziellos. Verstört. Und dennoch von dem unbändigen Wunsch nach Erlösung getrieben.   


Hätte er Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, hätte er festgestellt, daß er Angst hatte, aber in diesem Moment wollte er nur, daß der Druck und die Anspannung endlich nachliessen. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an die Worte des Piraten, der ihm versichert hatte, daß auch er auf seine Kosten kommen würde. Doch wann? Wann würde ihm dieser unsägliche Ring um seine Weichteile erlauben, das Feuer, das in ihm brannte, löschen zu können, den Druck, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm, von sich zu nehmen? Wann würde er wieder Herr über seinen Körper werden? Aber vor allem... wann würde Jack endlich das tun, wonach alles in ihm lechzte?  


Genau in diesem Augenblick drang der Finger in ihn ein.   


Will zuckte zusammen, fühlte, wie er sich verkrampfte, wie sein Körper sich gegen den plötzlichen Druck wehrte, auch wenn sein Kopf ihm sagte, daß er genau den zulassen musste. Er bäumte sich auf, doch der Finger war bereits in ihm, und während sein innerer Kampf andauerte, spürte er den Druck größer werden, schmerzvoller, schlimmer. Er schnappte nach Luft, wollte schreien, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.  


Unangenehm?? Ein klein wenig unangenehm??? Sein Herz raste, während er krampfhaft versuchte, sich doch noch irgendwie zu entspannen. "Ganz ruhig, Will." hörte er wie von Ferne eine Stimme. "Du machst das gut... ja... hilf mir ein wenig... sehr gut.." Er spürte, wie der Druck ein wenig nachließ, wie sich seine Muskeln langsam dem Widerstand ergaben. "Es wird gleich besser, William."  


Besser? dachte er keuchend. Gut... Besser klingt gut. Langsam, nur langsam, erlangte er die Kontrolle über sein Atmen wieder. Und der Finger drang tiefer in ihn ein, dehnte ihn mit vorsichtigen, kreisenden Bewegungen, arbeitete sich vor, dann wieder zurück, bis er plötzlich einen weiteren, kühlen Widerstand spürte.  


"Oh Gott.." "Es ist okay, Will." beruhigte ihn Jack. Und zu seinem Erstaunen war es auch okay... er gewöhnte sich an das Gefühl, an das Ziehen, und seine Panik wich allmählich erneuter Erregung. Denn je weiter die zwei Finger vordrangen, kreisend, suchend, desto näher schienen sie ihrem Ziel zu kommen. Oder gab es nachher gar kein Ziel, sondern Jack wollte ihn nur vorbereiten, dehnen, um die Finger danach durch sein Glied zu ersetzen, und mit dem dann...  


"Jack!" Er schrie den Namen heraus, denn urplötzlich erbebte sein Körper und bäumte sich auf.  


"Ja...." erklang die zufriedene Stimmt des Piraten, während Will nach Atem rang. "Das hier ist das Geheimnis, lieber William... dein Schatz, den du hütest, ohne dich seinem Wert auch nur annähernd bewußt zu sein." Er bewegte den Finger leicht und sofort fuhr ein erneuter Stoß durch den Körper des Schmiedes. "Was..-" begann er, doch er brach ab, unfähig, Worte zu finden.  


"Das ist der Punkt deiner Leidenschaft, William. Das Zentrum deiner Lust... der Ort, der dich willenlos und gefügig macht... genau wie in diesem Augenblick..."  


Wieder schoss eine Hitzewelle durch ihn hindurch, ließ ihn wimmern und keuchen, mit den Händen ins Leere greifen, auf der Suche nach einem Halt, einem Anker, der in vor dieser tosenden See bewahren würde. Doch er wusste es längst - spätestens jetzt war er verloren. Denn so wie jetzt hatte er nie zuvor in seinem Leben gefühlt.   


Und Jack hatte vollkommen recht... willenlos und gefügig. Genau das war er. Ein wimmerndes Wrack auf dem Grunde des Ozeans...

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	21. XXI

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash und ist NC-17. Ja, definitiv! *lach***

*smile* Danke an euch alle, für die lieben Reviews!

Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht mitgebracht... die gute:... dieses Kapitel ist länger als sonst... *lach* - die schlechte:... es werden nicht mehr allzuviele Kapitel kommen. Naja, mal sehen. Aber wie's im Moment aussieht, werden es nach dem noch eins oder zwei. Aber wer weiss... vielleicht küsst mich ja nochmal eine Muse..? *gg*

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Erneut strich Jack mit den Fingerspitzen über die Erhebung, und die heftige Reaktion des Körpers vor ihm ließ seinen Atem schneller werden. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, seine Finger durch sein bestes Stück zu ersetzen, und jetzt, wo er Will auf das Eindringen vorbereitet hatte, stand dem auch nichts mehr im Wege.  


Ein letztes Mal berührte er die glückbringende Stelle und zog seine Finger dann langsam wieder zurück. Sofort stöhnte der Schmied auf, dem berauschenden Gefühl beraubt und bäumte sich ihm entgegen, doch Jack schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein, mein lieber William," raunte er, während er mit seiner anderen Hand über den Oberkörper des Schmiedes strich, "auch wenn ich es durchaus sehr geniesse, dich hier vor mir zu sehen, dich stöhnen zu hören und deinen vor Erregung zitternden Körper zu spüren, so ist auch meine Beherrschung einmal zuende."  


Er zog die Finger nun ganz heraus und beugte sich über Will. Mit einem Handgriff befreite er ihn von dem Tuch um seinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Will blinzelte, versuchte, sich an die Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen, und nur langsam fanden seine Augen ihr Ziel... Jack's Augen. "Ja William, es wird Zeit, den Dingen in's Auge zu sehen." Jack's Stimme war ernst, denn der hilflose Blick, der ihm entgegenschlug, das stumme und doch so eindringliche Flehen nach Erlösung, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie der Schmied jetzt leiden musste, doch genau dieser Gesichtsausdruck war es, der ihn in Ekstase versetzte und sein Blut mit aller Macht in seine Körpermitte pumpte.  


"Will..."  


Ohne seinen Blick von ihm zu nehmen, senkte er den Kopf und küßte ihn. Schmeckte ihn noch einmal, ließ seine Zunge das imitieren, was ein anderer Teil von ihm gleich tun würde; drängend, ungeduldig und leidenschaftlich. Dann zog er sich zurück und kniete sich zwischen die Beine des Schmiedes.  


Will's Augen folgten ihm, beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen, ängstlich aber dennoch voller Verlangen, und Jack genoss es, sie auf sich zu spüren, während er seine Hände unter Will's Hüften schob und ihn vorsichtig auf seine Knie zog. Dann griff er nach dem kleinen Fläschchen, ließ einige Tropfen auf seine Hand fallen und begann, sich selbst damit zu benetzen.  


Mit wenigen geschickten Bewegungen verteilte er das kühle Öl auf seinem Glied, massierte es dabei mit festem Druck und führte es an die Öffnung, die nun einladend vor ihm war. Noch einmal warf er Will einen fragenden Blick zu, den der Schmied wortlos nickend beantwortete, dann begann er, gegen den Widerstand zu drücken, den der Muskelring ihm bot. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, drang er ein - langsam, ganz langsam, und jedes Stück, das er weiter in ihm versank, spiegelte sich in den lustvoll geweiteten Augen vor sich wider.  


Bei jedem Anzeichen von Schmerz verharrte er kurz, ließ dem Körper des Schmiedes Zeit, sich daran gewöhnen, bevor er mit leicht kreisenden Beckenbewegungen seinen weiteren Weg vorbereitete. Es kostete ihn all seine Beherrschung, nicht schneller und drängender vorzugehen, nicht wild in ihn hineinzustoßen, obwohl sein Körper danach verlangte. Doch er wollte es richtig machen, wollte, daß es Will gefiel, daß dieses erste Mal für ihn unvergeßlich werden würde... alle weiteren Male konnte er sich gehenlassen und ihn so nehmen, wie er es wollte. Aber nicht jetzt...  


Seinen rasenden Herzschlag ignorierend, schob er sich weiter, der Hitze entgegen, der Enge um sein Glied, die allmählich nachgab. Dann zog er sich ein wenig zurück, um sofort wieder vorzudringen, tiefer in diesen Tunnel der Lust, begleitet von seinem eigenen gierigen Stöhnen.  


Will war perfekt. Genau nach seinem Geschmack. Aber das hatte er schon gewußt, als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Dieser Mann war dazu geboren, sich Jack Sparrow hinzugeben!  


Und wie er sich ihm hingab...! Sein Anblick alleine könnte ausreichen, um ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen... sein Blick - pure Leidenschaft, während sein Körper bebend und zitternd unter ihm lag, und Jack immer tiefer in ihn eindrang. Lange würde er diese Zurückhaltung nicht mehr aushalten... nein, er wollte und konnte es nicht länger... denn alles, was er mit seinen Sinnen noch aufzunehmen vermochte, trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn und ließ das Verlangen in ihm Oberhand gewinnen.  


Fordernd und rhythmisch bewegte er sich vor und zurück, eroberte die Enge, die ihn umschloss, und sein atemloses Keuchen vermischte sich mit dem Geräusch von Haut, heftig auf andere Haut treffend. Er fühlte weder den Schweiß, der über sein Gesicht lief, noch Will's Hände, die sich in seine Oberarme krallten... alles, woran Jack denken konnte, war die nahende Erlösung, als er immer und immer wieder zustieß, hart, kraftvoll und ausser Kontrolle. Und mit jedem Mal berührte er die Stelle, die Will zuckend nach Luft ringen ließ.  


---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	22. XXII

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelt slash und ist NC-17. Ja, noch immer! *lach***

Muhahahaaa.... ich bin also pervers, ja? *lachweg* Das ist..... interessant! *gg*

@Klon... hm... explodieren, ja? *kicher* naja, schaun mer mal ;-)

@Shelley... Also, so leicht, wie sich das vielleicht lesen mag, geht das Schreiben nicht von der Hand, glaub mir *lach* Ich hab mir alles, aber auch alles dabie abgebrochen.... *schwitz*

Aber nun...

---------------------------/////---------------------------

"Jack..."   


Zu mehr als einem kraftlosen Hauchen war Will nicht mehr in der Lage. Denn längst schien sich sein Geist von seinem Körper gelöst zu haben. Zwar sahen seine Augen Jack über sich, zwar hörten seine Ohren Jack's Keuchen, und seine Muskeln spürten Jack's hemmungslose Stöße in sich, doch war er bereits jenseits von Gut und Böse und sein Körper nicht mehr in der Lage, die Wahrnehmungen zu verarbeiten. Angespannter konnte er nicht sein, schneller vermochte sein Herz nicht zu schlagen, und ob der Druck zwischen seinen Beinen jemals wieder nachlassen würde... er wußte es nicht.  


Will Turner war kurz davor, den Verstand zu verlieren.  


Immer wieder ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper, ausgelöst durch Jack's Bewegungen, die immer kraftvoller wurden, ihn immer tiefer in ihn eindringen liessen, bis er plötzlich innehielt und sich ein fast qualvoller Schrei aus der Kehle des Piraten löste.   


Er spürte das unkontrollierte Zucken in sich, die Hitze, die in ihn hineingepumpt wurde, bevor Jack erneut vorstieß und ihn abermals zeichnete. Und wieder. Und wieder. Er starrte ihn an, sah den Ausdruck der Erlösung auf seinem Gesicht, der mehr und mehr verschwamm, als die Tränen in seinen Augen sich seiner Sicht bemächtigten.  


Tränen der Verzweiflung, der Lust und der Hilflosigkeit übermannten ihn, und er konnte nichts weiter tun, als zuzusehen, wie sie über seine Wangen liefen, um dann irgendwo im Sand auf dem Boden der Schmiede zu versickern.  


Erlösung. Das war alles, woran er noch denken konnte. Erlösung für seinen zitternden Körper, diese Hülle, die keinem seiner Befehle mehr zu gehorchen schien. Erlösung für seinen verstörten Geist, gefangen zwischen Wahnsinn und Ekstase. Und Erlösung von dem Schmerz. Dem Druck, dem er kaum noch standhalten konnte.  


"Will.." Von irgendwoher hörte er plötzlich Jack's Stimme... "Will..." Er blinzelte, doch der Kopf des Piraten war nur schemenhaft vor ihm zu erkennen. Er kam näher, und er spürte Jack's Lippen auf seiner Haut, seine Zunge, die die salzigen Tränen aufnahm und ihrem Weg folgend über seine Wange strich. Und die nur noch mehr Tränen denselben Pfad beschreiten ließ. Und dann spürte er Jack's Hand, die langsam über seinen Bauch strich und sich dann an dem Ring zu schaffen machte.  


Dem Ring. Dem unsäglichen Ring. "Jack... bitte..." Er wußte nicht, ob er das Bevorstehende begrüssen oder fürchten sollte, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie zur Hölle Jack diesen Ring von ihm abnehmen wollte, ohne ihm weitere Schmerzen zuzufügen. Er war massiv, soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Oder hatte ihn sein Auge betrogen? Oder war er gar zu abgelenkt gewesen von den Händen des Piraten, um sich das silberne Metall genauer anzusehen? Wie auch immer, der Ring hielt ihn gefangen und er würde alles ertragen, nur, um ihn loszuwerden.  


"Jack..." hauchte er erneut, unsicher ob Jack sein Flehen überhaupt hören konnte. "Bitte... nimm ihn ab..."  


"Ja, William," beruhigte ihn Jack leise. "Dies ist der Moment, auf den du gewartet hast. Den du herbeigefleht hast, an dessen Eintreten du schon gar nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hast."  


Will hörte ein Klicken, spürte, wie der Druck plötzlich nachließ, und im selben Moment schien sich sein gesamter Körper zu entladen. Ein unvorstellbarer Blitzschlag durchfuhr ihn, brachte jede Faser in ihm zum explodieren, um sich dann in seiner Körpermitte wieder zu sammeln und die Welt in ein gleißendes Licht zu tauchen. 

Und dann wurde alles schwarz.

---------------------------/////---------------------------

MUHAHAHA...... *lach* Wäre das nicht ein feines Ende...? Nein, keine Angst, also ein Kapitel kommt noch, denke ich. oder zwei? Ma gugn. 


	23. XXIII

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* 

**Achtung: Diese Story behandelte slash und war NC-17.... *lach***

Soda... vorletztes Kapitel.

Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle für die Reviews, die sich ja nach dem letzten Kapitel etwas teilten in deren Meinung... *gg*

@Keeline: Du hast es erfasst! Jack IST ein wohlwollender Sadist. Und wer hat gesagt, daß Jack der Richtige ist, um seine ersten Erfahrungen in der Hinsicht zu machen? Hm... ich doch nicht etwa, oder? *zwinker* Und.. es gibt sicher Leute, die diese Erfahrung einer "nett und fluffigen Blümchen-Sex-Erfahrung" vorziehen.... *eg*

@Klon: Also... *lachweg* jetzt hast du mir den Floh auch ins Ohr gesetzt! Nicht, daß ich mich daran noch festbeisse ... *kicher*

Aber nun... der letzte Jack...

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Captain Jack Sparrow's Blick ging vom reglosen Gesicht des Schmiedes zu dem Ring in seiner Hand und dann wieder zurück zu Will.  


"Das ist interessant."  


Diese Wirkung hatte er noch nie beobachten können. Nicht ohne eine Spur Besorgnis betrachtete er die halbgeöffneten Augen, die dieser Welt scheinbar entrückt waren, dann legte er seine Hand auf Will's Brust, um beruhigt festzustellen, daß das Herz darin noch sehr lebhaft schlug.  


"Du möchtest doch nicht etwa noch einen Eimer Wasser ins Gesicht kriegen?" fragte er nun doch leicht amüsiert, bevor er sich zu ihm herabbeugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.  


Sein Schmied. Sein vor Erregung ohnmächtig gewordener Schmied. Offenbar war der Ring wirklich ein wenig zu eng gewesen, doch er war sicher, daß Will dieses Erlebnis nicht zuletzt dadurch in bleibender Erinnerung behalten würde. 'Gut so,' dachte er zufrieden. 'Denn das wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, daß du Captain Jack Sparrow in dir gehabt hast.'  


Genüßlich leckte seine Zunge noch einmal über die Lippen, dann richtete er sich auf und strich zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über den Mund. Wäre er nicht Jack Sparrow würde er jetzt sentimental werden und feststellen, daß er diesem jungen Mann doch weitaus mehr abgewinnen konnte als er zuvor gedacht hatte. Daß sich tief in seinem Inneren Gefühle regten, unbekannt und umso ungewollter, die vergleichbar waren mit denen, nach einer langen Reise endlich wieder in den Heimathafen zurückzukehren.  


Doch er war Jack Sparrow, und Gefühle dieser Art geziemten sich nicht für einen Piratenkapitän.  


Also stand er auf und sah sich um, das nachdenklichen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen hastig durch einen suchenden Blick ersetzend. Schnell hatte er gefunden, wonach er suchte und ging zu seinen Sachen, um sie wortlos überzustreifen. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit, denn Will würde in wenigen Minuten wieder zu sich kommen.  


Nachdem er sein restliches Hab und Gut eingesammelt hatte, kniete er sich neben den Schmied und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal bewundernd über dessen Körper wandern. Will war perfekt. So perfekt, daß allein sein Anblick ein erneutes Ziehen in seiner Körpermitte auslöste. Aber nein. Nicht jetzt.  


Seufzend beugte er sich über ihn und hauchte einen Kuss auf Will's Stirn. Sanft und flüchtig, und doch gefühlvoller, als er je jemanden geküsst hatte. Und sofort vernahm er ein leises Stöhnen, das ihn hochschrecken ließ. Er musste sich beeilen.  


Mit verklärtem Blick richtete er sich auf und hob seine Hand, um den Ring, den er noch immer fest umschlossen hielt, zu betrachten. Er hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Und auch wenn er ihn sich nur ausgeliehen hatte; zurückgeben würde er ihn wohl nicht mehr. "Hier, lieber William," flüsterte er, "damit du ein Muster für deine Schmiedearbeit hast. Und mach ihn bitte eine Nummer größer..." Leise lächelnd schob er ihn in Will's auf dem Boden liegende Hand und stand auf.   


Mit katzenhafter Gewandtheit legte er die wenigen Schritte bis zum Hintereingang der Schmiede zurück. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah ein letztes Mal wehmütig zu Will.  


"Verehrtester... wir werden uns wiedersehen!"  


Damit öffnete er die Tür und verschwand genauso ungesehen, wie er gekommen war.

---------------------------/////---------------------------

ja.... und jetzt kommt noch einmal Will und dann ist es.... AUS 


	24. ENDE

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren sind nur entliehen - ich gebe sie wieder zurück *g* wenn auch leicht veränert... 

**Achtung: Diese Story ist nach diesem Kapitel zuende.**

So.

Nun ist es also soweit, und diese Story ist zuende. Sie sollte ja eigentlich nur so 4 Seiten lang werden.. *lach* aber wie immer bei mir, hat sie sich verselbständigt. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eure Freude daran, und vielleicht schreibe ich eine Fortsetzung. Kann ich aber nicht sicher sagen, weil da noch so viele anderen Ideen in meinem Kopf herumgeistern, die aufgeschrieben werden möchten. Und schließlich gibt es ja noch mein altes Revier, das ich durch diese kleine fic sträflich vernachlässigt habe... (die Leser mögen mir verzeihen...) Also vertröste ich euch mit einem "vielleicht".

Danke an alle, die gelesen, gelitten und gereviewt haben. Vor allem den regelmässigen Reviewern und meinen treuen Lesern.. *g* Denkt dran: Wir sind schlimme Schurken! YoHo!

Und nun.. - das Ende:

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Nur langsam fühlte Will Turner Leben in sich zurückkehren. Und mit dem Leben kam auch die Erinnerung an das, was vor wenigen Minuten geschehen war. War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Oder hatte er tatsächlich die letzten Stunden damit verbracht, sich einem Mann, sich Jack Sparrow hinzugeben? Gefesselt und blind, wimmernd und keuchend, und noch dazu bereitwillig und nach mehr lechzend...?   


Ja, hatte er. Die Glut in seinem Körper war Beweis genug. Noch immer loderte dort ein kleines Feuer, und je lebhafter die Ereignisse zurückkamen, je deutlicher er Jack in seinem Geist vor sich sah, ihn in sich spürte, desto mehr wurde es entfacht und zu neuem Leben erweckt.  


Jack.  


Stöhnend hob er den Kopf und versuchte sich umzusehen. Er war noch immer benommen, doch bereits ein flüchtiger Rundumblick verdeutlichte ihm, daß Jack nicht mehr da war. Er war allein. Allein auf dem Boden seiner Schmiede, nackt, zitternd, und wie er feststellte, erregt. Und Jack war fort. Er hatte ihn zurückgelassen, mit all seinen verstörenden Gefühlen, und war verschwunden. Zurück auf sein Schiff, in sein Leben, in die Weiten des Ozeans. Weit weg von ihm.  


Er seufzte und setzte sich auf. Und erst jetzt fiel ihm der Gegenstand auf, den er die ganze Zeit über in seiner Hand gehalten hatte. Er hob die Hand und betrachtete ihn. Der Ring. Der kleine, silberne Metallring, der noch vor kurzem seine gesamte Gefühlswelt kontrolliert hatte. Der sein Leben verändert und nichts mehr beim Alten belassen hatte. Nichts.   


Er sah sich um. Und alles wirkte plötzlich fremd. Die Schmiede, Port Royal,... sein ruhiges, ehrliches, aufrichtiges Leben. War es wirklich das, was er wollte? Ein Leben mit Elizabeth, mit allen dazugehörigen Beschränkungen? Empfänge, Etiketten, nicht zu vergessen scheue Küsse, sanfte Verführungen und Sex im Dunkeln der Nacht? Oder wollte er sich gehenlassen, fernab jeglicher Moral, wild und hemmungslos, ständig auf der Flucht, jedoch immer an der Seite von Jack?  


Die Antwort war klar. Jetzt, wo er von dem süßen Leben gekostet hatte, wollte er mehr. Er wollte alles. Er wollte Jack. Mit allen Konsequenzen.  


Wieder sah er auf den Ring. Warum hatte er ihn hiergelassen? Als Andenken an dieses Erlebnis, dessen bloße Erinnerung ihm erneut den Atem raubte? Als Aufforderung, ihn wirklich für ihn zu schmieden? Oder gar als Zeichen, daß Jack bekommen hatte, was er wollte und der Ring wie auch er selber nun nutzlos für ihn geworden waren?   


Nachdenklich strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über das Silber und genoß das leichte Ziehen, das sein Anblick in ihm auslöste. Und plötzlich wußte er, was er zu tun hatte.   


Er schloß seine Hand um den Ring und stand auf.  


Er würde ihn finden. Egal, wie lange es dauerte, egal, wie weit er ihm folgen musste, und egal, was dann passieren würde. Doch er würde alles daran setzen, Jack wiederzusehen. Und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat.  


Entschlossen nahm er seine Sachen, zog sich an und nahm sein Schwert vom Tisch auf. Dann verließ er die Schmiede, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzudrehen, nur einem Gedanken folgend...  


Jack.  


E N D E 


End file.
